Of Elves and Demons
by Spider240
Summary: The alliance between the Elves and the Demons has been broken due to an ambassador's defection. [Celtic Guardian/Mysitcal Elf] [***Completed***] R/R please.
1. At First Sight

**A.N.**- Umm... I'm back. Hopefully this fic is gonna be better. My writing has hopefully gotten better. Anyways, this isn't going to be a Joey/Mai fic because I just can't think of a plot for a new one. So like it says in the summary: Celtic Guardian/Mystical Elf. While I was gone, I learned HTML so the format is much better. I'm considering the spellcasters to either be human or elves in this fic. Cause it's either a human that learned magic or a elf that learned magic.  
  
    Also, I'm fully disregarding the monster's attack and defense because in real life no one's skill always stays the same. At one point the Celtic Guardian might be able to defeat a... lets say... a Flame Champion (ATK:1900) while in another part he might lose to a... Feral Imp (ATK:1300) so the attack and defense will never stay the same.  
  
Introduced Duel Monsters Cast:  
-**Celtic Guardian**: Berriez  
-**Mystical Elf**: Shannon  
-**Kojikocy**: Koji  
-**Ancient Elf**: Daimeon  
  


**Of Elves and Demons**

At First Sight

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    A young elf of sixteen walked idly through the town of Eruhu which was overlooked by a castle and an old temple to the left. He had gotten a letter from a messanger, summoning him to the king. Rumors of a war with a formerly allied country had sparked up and he feared that the king was going to call him to fight in the war. He had never wanted to fight like this, before it was all fun and games, but the King of Eruhu got word of his spectacular performance at a local tournament.  
  
    Now it seemed more likely than ever since the local inn was filled with warriors, all human or elf, which ruled out the posibillity of the humans rebeling. That left the Beast-Humans, Dragons, and the Feinds. He decided to look around for another inn since the last three he tried had no vacancy. After finding no others he decided to rest on a bench a few feet away.  
  
    The elven swordsman couldn't sleep due to the rowdy bunch of drunken warriors that infested the inn that was nearby so he decided to walk to where it was a little more quiet. After a few minutes of walking, the oil lamps of the city faded out of view as the voices of drunkards were droned out. Out here he could only see by light of the stars and the full moon and there were no sounds except for a nearby fountain.  
  
    He walked closer to find solitude near the fountain, but his sensitive ears picked up movement. He watched as a young elven girl with light saphire skin sat down at the fountain. He had been leaning on his right leg and shifted to switch knees making a faint sound that would normally be unheard, but the girl's ears picked them up. She stood up with a jerk, "Come out, now!"  
  
    The swordsman got up, regretfully revealing himself to the girl. He closed his eyes, expecting a slap or something similar, but when it didn't come he opened them back up and saw the look on the young woman's face which was something between lust and anger. He knew from experience that that look was going to haunt him later in life, so he decided to leave, "Umm... I gotta go now..."  
  
    Before the girl could respond, the swordsman had ran off and was already out of hearing. She sighed regretfully before sitting back down and retuning into deep thought. This time, instead of the upcoming war, the thoughts were relplaced with images of the elven swordsman.  
  
    Back in the city, the swordsman gasped, trying to catch his breath. One of his old friends, who was also there for the war, spotted him, "Hey! Berriez! How ya doin?"  
  
    Berriez looked up, seeing his friend so perky made him assume that just like the other warriors there, he was drunk, "Hi, Koji."  
  
    The dwarf grinned again, his old pessimistic additude faded, "Soooo, what brings you here?"  
  
    "I don't know yet..." Berriez waited for a response but none came, "Do you know?"  
  
    "I dunno! Can't you see I'm drunk?" Berriez smirked and shook his head at the abrupt response form his friend. Koji sat down on a nearby bench, he suddenly seemed less... insane, "Something about a war. To tell you the truth, I think that there's something wrong with that old guy, you know, Daimeon. He's the ambassador to the Feinds and there's something wrong with him, everyone says that he's a slave to the dark arts now."  
  
    "So you think the war is against the Feinds?" asked the young Elf, Koji quickly responded, "Yep, no doubt about it."  
  
    The Celtic Guardian sat back in a nearby bench and watched his old friend walk back into the inn to get another drink. His thoughts drifted to the young woman he had met earlier, he thought she possessed great beauty but he was still mourning over the loss of someone else. Trust was something he no longer had and you can't have love without trust.  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- Okay, first chapter down. Please r/r. I'll continue, but not until I finish my current DOA fic. So like I said, please r/r. I wanna know if I should continue this. 


	2. Remembrance

**A.N.**- All the reveiws made this update sooner.  
  
**DragonFlare**- Thanks for your review, I hope you continue to review.  
  
**American BadAss**- It's good to be back. Good to see ya again I'm glad you like the fic, please continue to r/r.  
  
**Magicman/Smokegirl**- Glad to see you again also. Please continue to r/r.  
  
**Daughter of the Moon**- Ever since before I finished my other fic, I've been trying to figure out a plot for another Jou/Mai fic. But it seems to hard (no that my other Jou/Mai fic had a plot in the first place -_-), I need some ideas. Anyways, I also updated my sonfic thingy. It has a different name now, but it's still got Joey and I just added one for Mai. But like I said, until my lazy ass brain get's an idea, i can't write another Jou/Mai fic.  
  
**Soulthirst**- Glad to see so many of my old reviewers come back. Okay, three, but you get the idea. Anyways, please continue to r/r.  
  
Newly Introduced Duel Monsters:  
-**Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman**: Masaki  
-**Neo, the Magic Swordsman**: Neo  
-**Dark Magician Girl**: Sabrina  
-**Protector of the Throne**: Aya  
-**Dark Magician**: Chanron   


**Of Elves and Demons**

Remembrance

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    The Celtic Guardian woke up to the distinct, shrill sound of a rooster, marking the beggining of another day, which was torture for him. Ever since _she_ left him, depression always seemed to hang around him. Sabrina was the love of his life, now she was gone.  
  
    It pained Berriez every time he thought about it. She left to become an apprentice to the great Dark Magician, Chanron. A few months later, he had gotten a solem note, she had been engaged to Chanron. Berriez couldn't help but think the elders were right, humans and elves just weren't meant to be.  
  
    His thoughts were interrupted as he arrived at the same fountain he did the night before. His thoughts drifted back and forth between Sabrina and the girl he had met here last night. The same look was on her face that Sabrina wore when she first met him, the same look brought back painful memories that made Berriez's heart ache with longing and pain.  
  
    He headed on, for today he was supposed to arrive at the castle. In the daylight everything looked different, he noticed the front gates to the castle's feild which was guarded by two soldiers. Berriez walked up to the large iron gate and showed the tattered note, one of the guards inserted the end of his spear into the ground and the gate opened.  
  
    The young elf walked furter up the pathway until he reached the giant door that would later gain him entrance to the castle. There were a few people sitting around as if they were waiting for a long time now.  
  
    The first one, Berriez knew, Koji. The second wore armor similar to a shogun's, an donned an old katana. The third had long, blonde hair and the armor of a dimension drifter. His weapon was a long sword. The Celtic Guardian took a seat next to Koji, who was sleeping. He'd probably have a huge hangover when he woke up.  
  
    The shogun looked up from polishing his weapon, "Finally, they wouldn't let us in until the last one of us arrived. The name's Masaki."  
  
    Masaki... Masaki was a legend when he was growing up. He was the first human to ever fight side-by-side with an elf, a vetran on over a thousand battles, not to mention he was Berriez's role model when he was young. He covered up his enthusiasm, as not to look like a fool in front of Masaki, "Berriez."  
  
    Suddenly, the giant drawbridge slowly lowered. The loud sounds of the thick chains woke up Neo. Koji woke up with a sudden jolt, he patted Berriez on the back before following him into the castle. Two knights led them into the throne room, a few statues with rocket launchers on their backs sat on both sides of the long and extravagent carpet. The throne itself had a woman, maybe around her late twenties or early thirties, was sprawled out on the chair that was clearly marked as the king's throne.  
  
    Koji nudged Berriez's side, "Put you damn tounge back in your mouth."  
  
    Berriez's face turned a bright red as he stopped staring at the woman, who by now was adressed as the queen. It was something unusual, the queen of the elves was human. He husband must be an elf, proving the elders wrong. Elves and humans can be together, although maybe they just didn't thing the king and queen made a good couple, whatever it was, it was peculiar. The queen spoke up, "This is the bunch of warriors that you assembled?"  
  
    "Yes, milady. These are the best of the best, all of them possess different skills that could be helpful in a time like this," replied the assistant.  
  
    "How the hell are these four supposed to protect my daughter?" the four couldn't help but catch the queen's dissapointment.  
  
    Berriez frowned, escort duty wasn't really what he had wanted to end up doing. Neo spoke up, "Hey! We're probably the best you'll ever meet! So stop your complaining"  
  
    The queen scoffed and motioned to her assistant, "Bring my daughter in here."  
  
    The assistant dissapeared for a few minutes only to reappear with the sapphire-skinned girl that Berriez had met the other night. She smiled at the sight of Berriez and waved at him, causing Koji to look up at his friend and snickered at the obvious fact that Berriez was probably gonna need a cold bath when this was over.  
  
    The queen spoke to her daughter, but the elven swordsman's ears picked up all of their conversation. It was all something about "do you think the'd make good bodyguards?", "isn't four a little too much?", and "she did say they're some of the best, we could try"   
    When it was over the young elven girl, who Berriez now realized as the princess, walked out of the room and again waved at Berriez just before she dissapeared. The queen cleared her throat to call attention to the four warriors, "Okay, it's settled. You four will stay at the castle until next week, when you begin your journey."  
  
    Queen Aya waved her hand and the two soldiers walked back in and escorted them to their rooms.  
  


* * *

  
    A few hours later the Celtic Guardian found himself wandering around the castle, his arms tucked carelessly around the back of his head. He had taken off his armor and was now wearing a pale blue tunic. He found the way to the castle courtyard, it was abundant with many different flowers and a fountain in the middle, which drained out so that there was a small canal around the courtyard.  
  
    Something that Berriez found more enchanting than anything else in the courtard, the princess. She had already spotted him and motioned for hin to sit down beside her on the stone bench, "So... umm... sorry about pullimg you into this war. It's just my mother wants me to get to some hiding place safelty."  
  
    "It's alright, I don't mind at all. Although, how come you're using Masaki? He's one of the best fighters and he should be fighting in the war," Berriez was now sitting beside her.  
  
    "I guess my mom just wants the best protection she can get for me. He's the only one I know and that's all just cause of the legends. Who are the others?"  
  
    "The dwarf is Koji, and I think the other human said his name is Neo. I'm Berriez."  
  
    "Shannon, the Mystical Elf," she replied.  
  
    They sat around for about ten minutes in akward silence before another servant came to the courtyard, "It's almost time for dinner, you should get ready."  
  
    Shannon waved goodbye and left the courtyard, leving the Celtic Guardian there alone. He got up a few minutes later so that he wouldn't make a bad impression to the queen. As he walked through the long corridors and halways he thought about how much had changed after he left home eight years ago, the elven kingom had grown sevenfold and had gained allied forces rather quickly.  
  
    He arrived in the dining hall a few minutes later and saw that everyone was there, waiting for him. A servant walked up to him to lead him to his seat, "It isn't polite to keep the queen waiting."  
  
    Berriez sat down without a word to anyone, he was too flustered and embarrased to speak. Everyone ate in silence, exept for Koji's continuous releases of gas and appologies. When dinner was over everyone but Berriez stuck around the table, engaged in a conversation. He realized that it wasn't very polite, but the conversation didn't concern him.  
  
    He arrived at his room and collapsed onto the bed. For some reason, he was feeling depressed again, as usual it was because of his lost love. He pulled out the same note that he recieved a year ago, it was tattered and brown around the edges. He read it over again;  
  
        _Berriez,  
  
    I'm so happy here. My training has gone well and Chanron said that he's glad that I chose to be his apprentice. A few days ago I learned my first attack spell, it's weak, but it is my first one. The other students have been kind to me, which is a nice change. Oh, one more thing, Chanron and I are going to get married in a few months! I hope you'll be able to come. -Sabrina
_  
  
    The not had no "I'm sorrie"s, no "I still love you"s, not even a "I think we should go our seperate ways" nothing. It was as if nothing had ever happened between them. Berriez never showed up at the wedding, which resulted in one last angry letter. From that point on, the two had never talked to eachother again. Berriez regretted that for a while now.  
  
    He was interrupted by a knock on the door, he dried his tears and got up from the bed to open the door. Shannon walked in, "Why did you leave so early?"  
  
    Berriez managed to choke out a few words, "I... I don't know."  
  
    "What's wrong?" Shannon placed a delicate hand over Berriez's. The Celtic Guardian got up and walked out to the balcony, a sign that he didn't want to be bothered right now. But she pressed on, "C'mon, we're friends now, right? You can tell me."  
  
    "We're not friends, we havent even seen eachother in a hours worth of time. As far as I'm concerend, we don't even know eachother," at this point he felt like throwing himself off the balcony, and drop down several storied onto the cold brick pathway. Shannon got up and walked out the door, as soon as she closed it she burst into tears. Berriez did the same, tears taking the path that he had desired to take a few minutes ago, falling to the ground below.  
  


* * *

     **A.N.**- Thanks for the reviews from everyone, I hope you all will continue to review, the more reviews, the faster the updates.  



	3. Face to Face with a Demon

**A.N.**- Thanks for the... three new reviews. I got writers block for my other fic so this is what I'm doing in my spare time. Remember, all dragons have the same name as their title. Thus making the Curse of Dragon's name, Curse of Dragon. I'm watching the beginning of the episode with Yugi vs. Pegasus, and Croquet specifically said "No limits to the prise you may recieve", how come he doesn't request more wishes? Tch, three would be a good choice. One the souls, two his company, three the Eye.  
  
**Magicman/Smokegirl**- Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Daughter of the Moon**- Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Dan Man**- Thanks for reviewing and for the CG/ME stuff in your fic.  
  
**Soulthirst**- Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Newly Introduced Duel Monsters Cast:**  
-**Gaia the Feirce Knight/Gaia the Dragon Champion**: Gaia  
-**Black Luster Soldier/Dragon Master Knight**: Ryuujin  
-**Souls of the Forgotten**: Various spirts of dead warriors and nobility  
-**Swordstalker**: Swordstalker -**King of Yamimakai**:Kirgen -**Sorceror of the Doomed**: Yaji -**Baron of the Feind Sword**: Zenow   
thoughts: '_thoughts_'  
words: "words"  
  


* * *

**Of Elves and Demons**

Dragon Ambassadors

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  
    A young-looking elf stood at the center of a dark room. The darkness was so massive that the area around him seemed like an eternal abyss. His scepter glowed a bright blue as purple fire rose up from the ground around him, "Souls of the Forgotten, form into the great warrior, Swordstalker."  
  
    At the end of the scentence the spirits formed into a warrior with a sword made from bone. The legendary beast, Swordstalker had been summoned. As if on command, the king of the feinds and undead walked in, his massive voice booming, "Are the forces assembled?"  
  
    "Yes, my lord. The commander has just been summoned," replied the elf.  
  
    The King of Yamimakai, circled around the beast. The Swordstalker stood there, chin held up high and back stiffened. The discipline of all past nobility and the skill of all forgotten warriors all combined into one, unstoppable warrior, "Good work, Daimeon. We are pleased. The combined might of you and Yaji proved to be more than enough."  
  
    "Thank you my lord, but do you think this can overcome all of the allies?" Daimeon quivered as he said this. King Kirgen smiled, "Daimeon, the elves, humans, and beast all have great forces. A hundred thousand in all. This beast here is made out of all past beings, and how many warriors do you think have died by now?"  
  
    "I understand my lord, shall I get our army ready for tomorrow?" asked the elf.  
  
    "No, I think we shall delay the attack for a few weeks, train our soldiers so that they will be at their fullest when the battles start," replied Kirgen.  
  


* * *

  
    The four warriors gathered in the throne room once again, they were all dressed in armor and their weapons were ready. They were setting out to get to the heavily fortified dragon kingdom today. Two new knights from the kingdom had joined them as a little extra added safety, Gaia and Ryuujin.  
  
    Shannon walked over to the group and stood next to Berriez, not forgeting what happened last week. She couldn't explain the attraction she had to him, it just seemed like a natural affinity so she dismissed it. She wanted to be closer to him, but he wouldn't let her.  
  
    The princess led them to the stable where seven horses awaited them. Berriez marveled at the purple, armored horse that sood outside graizing. Gaia walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "You like? That's the one of the best horses that ever existed. She's faster than a dragon, and strong as one too."  
  
    Berriez nodded as he walked over to get his horse. After jumping on the brown steed and looked toward Shannon, who met his gaze. Realizing this, he diverted his vison towards Gaia's horse.  
  
    The group started off, heading towards a tall mountain out in the distance. Faintly, a whole bunch of blue dragons flew around near the peak. Berriez looked over at Shannon, he was sorry for what he said to her a week ago, but it was hard for him to come to terms with it. He hadn't heard her voice in a week, and wanted her to speak his name so badly. A few hours later, he found that night had fallen and they decided to set up camp.  
  
    Berriez got off his horse and walked off into the dark forest to get firewood. After walking for about half an hour he had an armload of wood, and started to head back to camp. When he got there he found that Koji, Masaki, and Neo were all asleep while Gaia and Ryuujin were arguing about which way to go the next day.  
  
    Berriez knelt down and lit the fire. The fire began as a dim crimson as it gave away to tangerine and goldenrod. It was refuge from the dark forest that lay on every side. Cold air surronded him, sending shivers up his spine.  
  
    From the other side of the fire, Shannon watched him, trying to read his thoughts by looking into his eyes, '_What's wrong with him? I thought we were friends. He's too overprotective of his feelings. Something must have gone wrong a while back._'  
  
    Unnoticed to Berriez, she got up and walked around to the other side of the fire, sitting down next to him, "Berriez?"  
  
    Her sweet voice filled his head, but he resisted the temptation to look her in the face, "Yes?"  
  
    "I'm sorry about last week. I shouldn't have pressed on like that. It's just... I thought we were friends and I was just trying to comfort you. I didn't know you'd snap like that," when she was finished, she put her hand over his only to have it instantly withdrawn from her grip.  
  
    "Whatever. Now if you don't mind, _princess_, I'd like to get some sleep," this time Berriez got up, moving to the side that Shannon had occupied earlier and laid a head down on a nearby log.  
  
    Tears welled up in Shannon's eyes, '_Maybe... maybe this is for the better... this war... he probably won't come out alive,_' the Mystical Elf walked over to his sleeping figure and noticed his knapsack and his armor lying next to him. She knew it wasn't right to go through someone else's belongings but she thought that it would help.  
  
    The brown leather bag contained a bowie knife, a few throwing stars, some biscuts, and a note with a ring holding it in a rolled package. She opened it up, her eyes widened as she read the letter, "No wonder he's so sensitive..."  
  
    "Wha... Hey, don't you know not to go snooping through other people's stuff. God! Can't you mind your own buisness?" he roughly snatched the letter out of her hands and put out his other hand for the ring. She gently placed it in her hand, gathered the rest of his stuff, and walked off into the night.  
  
    Shannon quietly sobbed to herself, "At least now I know what's wrong."  
  


* * *

  
    Berriez was pissed. He stormed throught the dark forest, not knowing where he was going. She had no right going through his things. Never before had anyone invaded his privaciy, the last person he thought would do that was the Princess of Eruhu. He sat down on a rock, and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.  
  
    Suddenly a fire rose up in front of him and a fearsome creature was emitted from it. It's face was yellow and similar to a warthog's. It wore a tuxedo with a purple bowtie and a bowler hat. He wore a ring around his finger, the crest signaled that he was possesed. The monster reached out in front of itself and a red light ommited from his hands which in mere seconds was replaced by the legendary Feind Sword.  
  
    The handle looked like it was made out of severed body parts, same with the blade. The blade itself had egyptian writing on it. Suddenly the beast spoke with a two-toned voice, "Ah, an elf. As master Kirgen wishes, all elves will be obliterated along with their defenders. Allow me to intoduce myself, Zenow, the Baron of the Feind Sword."  
  
    Berriez trembled as the monster raised his sword. Instantly the baron charged, and stabbed towards Berriez's middle. He jumped to the side to dodge it. He jumped back and took out a long knife and threw it at the attacker's head. Swiftly he lifted two fingers and caught the knife between them, then he threw it to the ground.  
  
    Berriez drew his sword and jumped into the air, upon his landing the sword cut through the baron's arm. It dropped to the ground and green blood trickled down. Zenow smiled as the arm regrew, "I'm a healer, kid. Too bad, looks like you're gonna die tonight."  
  
    Zenow rushed at him and hit him with the blunt end of the sword in his stomache. He fell back grasping his abdomen where a bruise now was. It seemed hopeless, if this guy was a healer he there was only one weakness. His head. Healers could reproduce a limb, cure a disease, revieve a corpse, anything only as long as they remained consious. Cutting off his head would work.  
  
    The baron lunged at him, forcing him to the ground. Their two swords were inches from eachother's heads, "You fight well, elf. But now, you die."  
  
    Using all of his strength, Berriez pushed Zenow off of him and sent him sailing into a nearby tree. After getting up, he walked over to the unconsious form, aiming the sword for his neck. Zenow instantly woke up and bolted to the side. Berriez spun to the side and tried to hit his neck but he raised his sword to block his blow.  
  
    Zenow performed a quick manuver with his sword, Berriez's into the air. It landed in the baron's hand who threw it into a tree, impaling it and forcing the sword all the way through. Then the baron struck a blow that left a gash on Berriez's arm. Berriez jumped up from the ground and striked the baron's chest with his palm, a move that knocked the wind out of him and paralyzed him for a breif ten seconds. Just enough time to get to the knife that remained in the ground.  
  
    He dove for it, catching the knife between his fingers and pushing himself into the air. While airborne he spun and threw the knife, which forced into the back of the baron's head, killing him on contact. The two hit the ground at the same time. After a few seconds to regain his composure, he went to take the knife out of the back of the demon's head.  
  
    After wiping the green blood off the knife he easily got his sword out of the tree. Berriez already had enough action for the night, and it calmed him down enough to be able to go back to camp.  
  
    A few minutes went by and Berriez arrived back at camp to see the fire was almost out and everyone was asleep by now. After rekindling the fire, he sat down next to Shannon's sleeping figure and wiped a golden strand of hair out of her face before turning the other way and closing his eyes to take a very needed rest.  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- This one was a little patheic. I'm really tired right now and all that. Everyone please r/r. Thanks to **Magicman/Smokegirl**, **Daughter of the Moon**, and **Soulthirst** for reviewing again, now I know my writing is appreciated. Again, thanks. 


	4. Into the Fire

**A.N.**-  
  
**Magicman/Smokegirl**- Thanks. It's not my best fight scene, I have a better one in chapter 15 of my Dead or Alive fic.  
  
**Southirst**- Yeah, I chose the suggestion you made for the kid's name. First name that popped into my head when I tried to come up with the name. Like I said, I've made better fight scenes. What's D&D? Oh... I'm guessing Dungeons and Dragons. Well I've never played it, I think there's an old copy of it in the attic somewhere... from my dad's childhood.  
  
**Daughter of the Moon**- Thanks for the compliment. I really needed one right now, thanks.  
  
**American BadAss**- Thanks for reviewing again, please continue to r/r.  
  
**Fire Pendant**- Well, I'm guessing you're skipping over parts of this cause the Dark Magician (Chanron), though not put actively in the plot, he is mentioned. The Celtic Guardian (Berriez) used to have a relationship with the Dark Magician Girl (Sabrina). That was also mentioned. Although, I guess it's kinda hard to overlook...  
  
Formerly Introduced Duel Monsters Cast:  
  
-**Celtic Guardian**: Berriez  
-**Mystical Elf**: Shannon  
-**Kojikocy**: Koji  
-**Ancient Elf**: Daimeon  
-**Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman**: Masaki  
-**Neo, the Magic Swordsman**: Neo  
-**Dark Magician Girl**: Sabrina  
-**Protector of the Throne**: Aya  
-**Dark Magician**: Chanron -**Gaia the Feirce Knight/Gaia the Dragon Champion**: Gaia  
-**Black Luster Soldier/Dragon Master Knight**: Ryuujin  
-**Souls of the Forgotten**: Various spirts of dead warriors and nobility  
-**Swordstalker**: Swordstalker  
-**King of Yamimakai**:Kirgen  
-**Sorceror of the Doomed**: Yaji  
-**Baron of the Feind Sword**: Zenow  
  
Newly Introduced Duel Monsters Cast:  
  
-**Mr. Volcano**: King Volcano   


* * *

  


**Of Elves and Demons**

Chapter 4

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    Berriez awoke to the stinging pain in his arm where it had been cut open by the Feind Sword the night before. He opened his eyes to see Shannon treating his arm using some magic. He was about to say something about how she's using magic and it still hurts, but realizing how she's doing this despite all the things he had said, he decided that he shouldn't.  
  
    When she was done all he could reply was a "thank you" which she replied with an enthusiastic "you're welcome". After Berriez finished putting on his solid armor, he jumped onto his horse and followed after the group. When he caught up, he again took his place next to Shannon.  
  
    "If we can hold out for twenty five more hours we can make it to the Pyros. They're neutral so we shouldn't run into any trouble unless the Feinds have set up an outpost there," the leader of the group, Ryuujin spoke as he looked off to the distance.  
  
"Do we have to go there? I mean, I'd rather camp out another night than have to put up with King Volcano's temper. My father took me there for a meeting once and with the combined heat and hospitality it was like hell, literally," stated Shannon.  
  
    "Well, there are the humans but that takes us further out of the way. I guess we could camp out. But we'll need someone to stay up for watch duty. Someone might try to kill one of us in our sleep again, we were lucky Berriez wasn't killed," replied Ryuujin.  
  
    "Actually, I went for a walk," said Berriez, not wanting to let them know about yelling at Shannon, "And that's when I was attacked. I think it'd be better for us if we were indoors for the night."  
  
    "Fine. We'll go to the Pyros, but can we just go in as commoners? I don't want to have to put up with King Volcano's temper again," asked Shannon. Koji looked over at her from his horse, "Umm... princess, incase you don't realize, four of us are commoners."  
  
    Shannon appologised and moved a little closer to Berriez, "Berriez, I'm sorry about last night. But Sabrina... whoever she is. You have to get over her. I don't want you to end up like my sister. She was in love with one of the knights, but he died in battle. When the news arrived, she killed herself the same night."  
  
    Berriez held in the urge to release another outburst. Shannon continued to speak, "And I know you don't really consider me your friend, but I want to be friends. And I don't want friends to end up dead."  
  
    He looked down, he didn't want to remind anyone of a pain that bad. He never had any siblings so he wouldn't know what losing one was like, but he knew that it must be painful, "I'm... sorry."  
  
    "It's alright. Just let me help you with this... please?" pleaded Shannon.  
  
    Berriez couldn't do much but respon, not wanting to remeber his own pain, "Right now, I'd really like to forget this. The most you can do to help is to let me recover from it... by myaself."  
  
    Shannon backed off but couldn't help thinking, "That's what my sister said."  
  
    The Mystical Elf never liked the fact that all Berriez ever did was mourn over the loss of an old girlfriend when she was there, practically on her knees, begging for his attention. She did have to admit that it was probably hard to get over someone though.  
  
    But she never knew the intensity of how much it hurts to lose someone because she never did have anyone. All her life it was snotty little brats that just wanted a little extra power when it came time for them to reign over their own kingdom or wanted fame or money.  
  
    The group headed on, towards Kaki, the Pyro kingdom.  
  


* * *

  
    Kirgen watched over the training of the warriors. The Swordstalker had so far been their most poweful creations, but it did seem hopeless still. The three great gods would have to be summoned eventually, he couldn't let the summoners be the Elves or their allies. To win this war, the Gods would have to be summoned by the Demons.  
  
    The king walked into the armory, and looked up at the numerous weapons. Boned blades, unbreakable sheilds, taught bows, and black armor lined the walls. Kirgen could taste victory, knowing that the Elves wouldn't be able to prevail over his forces, even if he didn't summon the Gods, as long as the Elves didn't, victory would be unevitable.  
  
    Suddenly Daimeon burst into the room, "My leige, the Queen has dispatched a group of warriors to escort the princess to the Dragon kingdom. From there they can summon the Mythic Dragon, we should send a small army after them."  
  
    "I already sent Zenow. He should easily dispose of them," replied Kirgen. Hiding the fact that he forgot about the Mythic Dragon. If they got to it then the only way to beat them would be through the three Gods.  
  
    "Sir, he's already been defeated," replied Daimeon.  
  
    "Then send the Dark Assailant after them, tell him to just kill the princess and not to bother with the rest unless he feels confident that he can beat the others. By the way, the princess is the only one in the group who knows the summoning spell, right?" asked Kirgen.  
  
    "Yes, I'll go dispatch Dark Assailant now," Daimeon ran out of the room to get the Assailant on his way.  
  
    Kirgen turned back to the weapons, looking over them to make sure each one was sharpened to perfection. He took down a blade and brought it to his finger, softly pressing it in. As blood was drawn he smiled, "Perfect."  
  


* * *

  
    The group arrived at Kaki just before nightfall and they checked in at a nearby inn. One of them were recognised as royalty or knights because Shannon, Ryuujin, and Gaia all wore cloaks over their regular attire.  
  
    After getting settled into thier rooms, the group seperated to explore around the city, all except Shannon. She hated the king here and almost everyone else that lived here. She sat upright in her bed, just thinking about all the stuff that had been going on lately.  
  
    Shannon didn't know if Berriez had forgiven her yet, and just to be safe, she just assumed that he didn't. Of course then again, Berriez hadn't made a snide remark at her all day. She collapsed back into the bed and sighed.  
  
    She'd probably never figure it out anyways. Her thoughts drifted to her sister. She was human, but they still got along well. Ever since her sister died she had given up on love, beleiving that once it was over there would be nothing left. A knock on the door interrupted her and she got up to open it.  
  
    Shannon opened the door and Berriez walked in. Shannon sat back down on the bed, "So, anything worth doing here?"  
  
    "The market has lots of stuff. I bought fire arrows, and a few other things," replied Berriez as he pulled out a fire arrow. The tip was wrapped in a gasoline-soaked cloth, "It came with some flint to light it."  
  
    Shannon held her breath as to not inhale the fumes of the gasoline, "Put that away, it smells!"  
  
    Berriez smiled and put the arrow back into his pack and went to open a window to let the smell out. After a few more seconds, Shannon took a breath of fresh air, "Why'd you waist your money on that?"  
  
    "I dunno, I guess it's just that I've never used a fire arrow before," he answered.  
  
    "So where is everyone else?"  
  
    "Koji is probably in some bar getting drunk, Masaki and Neo are both still at the market, Ryuujin and Gaia... I don't know where they are," replied Berriez, "I'm gonna turn in for the night. After last night, I'm really exhausted."  
  
    The two said their goodnights as Shannon went back to her bed. Maybe he did forgive her, afterall he did smile. She loved his smile, it made her happy too. She thought that she'd tell him about how she felt about him after the war was over.  
  
    Cold night air blew in from the window that was opened eariler, as she went to close it someone's foot met with her chest, causin her to collapse to the floor. She regained her composure and looked up at the attacker, screaming at the sight of it's face. A skull with an eye tatooed over on it's forehead, it laughed at the terror he had caused her and unsheathed his Psyco Sword.  
  
    He raised it and brought it down, but she blocked it with a magical spell. She stood up in the time that the assassin recoiled from the defense spell. This time, he took out six knives, one between each bony finger except for in between his thumb and index finger. he then threw all six at her, this time a crystal wall appeared in front of her and the knives disinegreated on conatact.  
  
    Again, the Dark Assailant took out then knives and threw them at greater force, this time the wall turned red and the knives reflected, penetrating the Assailant's armor. Green blood flowed from the deep cuts.  
  
    The assassin shreiked from the pain, causing even more fear to Shannon. She took this time to go for her bag. She pulled out the legendary Book of Secret Arts and summoned an attack spell, blue fire came forth from her palms and enveloped the Dark Assailant who screamed loudly in pain before collapsing into a firey heap, then dissapearing along with the azure fire.  
  
    Shannon collasped onto the floor just as Berriez burst in with his sword, wearing nothing but white leggings, "Shannon, are you alright?"  
  
    "...Yes..." Berriez felt her forehead, which was burning hot, "What happened, I heard you scream."  
  
    "Someone... something attacked me," she replied, "Berriez, they're after me they know I'm going to summon the Mythic Dragon and they want to stop me!"  
  
    The Celtic Guardian held Shannon tightly, she was shivering too much, "Come on, I'm gonna get the rest of the group."  
  
    Berriez didn't want to have to get he up and moving, seeing that she was terrorized and all, but he couldn't leave her by himself. Shannon on the other hand couldn't move, "Berriez, please, just stay here. I can't go anywhere right now. Please, just wait for one of them to get back, then tell them to get the rest, please."  
  
    "Okay," Berriez lifted her up and put her back in her bed, where she instantly pulled the covers over herself, "I'm gonna go and get my stuff."  
  
    For the breif moments when Berriez was gone, she felt so venurable. She had never been attacked before, and was scared out of her mind of it. A few minutes later Berriez came back in with a blanket, a pillow, and a shirt. She watched as he set down his things and put his shirt on. As scared as she was, she took this opportunity to get closer to him, "Berriez, I'm scared. Can you come up here?"  
  
    Berriez didn't ask any questions and he climed onto the bed, and lied next to her. At this she became more relaxed, and felt safer with someone so close. She shifted to turn around and she met Berriez's gaze, "Thanks."  
  
    For a while the two didn't say anyhting and just staed at eachother, until someone knocked on the door. Berriez got out of bed to answer it, Ryuujin walked in. Noticing the blankets folded ot the side on the left side of the bed, he raised an eyebrow, "Did I come at a bad time?"  
  
    "No... someone tried to kill her. I heard someone scream so I ran in here. She wanted me to stay," he replied.  
  
    "Oh, okay. Well, everyone's back at their rooms, so we're gonna sleep now, but seeing as how we're not safe here either, we're gonna set two of us outside and change shifts every three hours. I'm assuming you'll stay in here?"  
  
    "Yeah."  
  
    "Remember, we're right outside so if we hear any screams, we're gonna come in," Ryuujin chuckled to himnslef at what he was going to say next, "Unless you two are screaming eachother's names."  
  
    Berriez turned red as Ryuuji walked off, chuckling to himself, to get Gaia. He went back to the bed and again took his place on the left. Shannon shifted again and looked up at the ceiling, "Thanks again."  
  
    Berriez was too nervous to respond. Shannon smiled before closing her eyes and retreatig into slumber.  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- Okay, please r/r. I think I'm gonna make another one or two chapters in my song fic. What's better for Joey, Simple Plan's "I'd do anything" or Wayne Wonder's "No Letting Go". For those who don't know, I'd do Anything is a rock song and No Letting Go is reggae/R&B (I think). PLEASE R/R!!! 


	5. Never again

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. So here goes the fic. I've been forgetting this so, this goes for all previous chapters and all future ones.  
  
**A.N.**-  
  
**Soulthirst**- Ents? Umm... I'm just gonna say... no? Oh wait, yes... Ahh, the hell with it, I don't know. Anyways, I checked out your song. I also left a review.  
  
**Magicman/Smokegirl**- Heh, I'll have to bring them up a notch. Maybe I'll kill off a character. Hehe... I'm thinkin Aya or Neo... maybe Koji. No Koji's there for comedy releif. Masaki is too important... but he'd be soooo perfect for it. I guess I'll kill off Neo cause if I kill Aya... then the elves lose the war. Hmm, I dunno.  
  
**Daughter of the Moon**- Thanks. I'm glad you think I'm a good writer, when I have time I need to read your Jou/Mai fic. It's just there's my DOA fic, this fic, a project I'm doing for school... as soon as I'm done, I promise that I'll read it. There haven't been many Jounouchi/Mai fics lately and I'm in dire need of one.  
  
**Demon Star**- Thanks. Okay, I'll see if I can get Gaia into the plot a little more. I know just how to do it. But not till next chapter since I already finished this one.  
  
Formerly Introduced Duel Monsters Cast:  
  
-**Celtic Guardian**: Berriez  
-**Mystical Elf**: Shannon  
-**Kojikocy**: Koji  
-**Ancient Elf**: Daimeon  
-**Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman**: Masaki  
-**Neo, the Magic Swordsman**: Neo  
-**Dark Magician Girl**: Sabrina  
-**Protector of the Throne**: Aya  
-**Dark Magician**: Chanron -**Gaia the Feirce Knight/Gaia the Dragon Champion**: Gaia  
-**Black Luster Soldier/Dragon Master Knight**: Ryuujin  
-**Souls of the Forgotten**: Various spirts of dead warriors and nobility  
-**Swordstalker**: Swordstalker  
-**King of Yamimakai**:Kirgen  
-**Sorceror of the Doomed**: Yaji  
-**Baron of the Feind Sword**: Zenow  
-**Mr. Volcano**: King Volcano  
  
Newly Introduced Duel Monsters Cast:  
  


* * *

  


**Of Eleves and Demons**

Chapter 5

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

    Birds chirped outside as light from the window fell upon the Mystical Elf's face, slowly awaking her. When she had fully realized where she was, she noticed that Berriez's arms were wrapped tightly around her and she could feel his steady breath on the back of her head. Shannon put a hand on his right arm and pulled it further around herself. She sighed then whispered, "If only this were for real."  
  
    With Berriez's strong arms were wrapped around her she felt safe. Free from all worry, all danger, and most of all, the war. She sighed at herself as she tried to go back to sleep. Just then, Berriez woke up. Suddenly he withdrew his arms and his whole face turned a deep shade of red. Realizing that she was staring back at him this whole time he began to stutter, "I-I-I'm sorry."  
  
    As he ran out the door, he tripped over Koji and hit his head on the wall across the hall. Apparently he fell asleep on guard duty, as well as Neo. But Neo wasn't asleep in front of the door. After feeling Berriez's foot on his side, Koji abruptly woke up, "Hey... watch where you're going."  
  
    Berriez didn't respond, he just sat there rubbing his forehead where he had hit the door. By now Shannon had come out and Gaia walked up the hall to them, "Hey, there's a local tournament here today. You guys wanna watch it? If you're worried about losing time, we can just stay for an hour."  
  
    "I don't want to stay here any longer. Sorry," replied Shannon who was eager to get out of the fire kingdom.  
  
    "Fine, how about some of us go early and skip breakfast? That way, we won't lose any time. Besideds, Ryuujin is already there," suggested Gaia. Shannon just helped Berriez up from the floor, "Fine, just hurry up. I wanna leave as soon as I can."  
  
    "Okay," Gaia turned to Berriez, "The rest of us are going, you wanna come too?"  
  
    Berriez shook his head, "No. Someone's gotta stay here to protect Shannon. What if someone comes after her like last night?"  
  
    "Okay kid, suit yourself. You're gonna miss out on a lot of stuff. Who knows, we might learn something from these people," replied Gaia. Koji got up and slapped Neo upside the head who woke up and started off after Gaia and Koji, leaving Shannon and Berriez in yet another akward position.  
  
    "Sooo... C'mon, let's get some breakfast," said Shannon as she dragged Berriez down the hall. Once downstairs in the dining hall, Berriez looked around the room because no one was there. As if she was reading his mind, Shannon spoke up, "Probably because no one likes the king here. They're smart enough to stay away."  
  
    Berriez smiled as he sat back in his chair while Shannon bent forward, "Thanks for staying with me last night. I wouldn't have been able to sleep without you."  
  
    "It's alright. It was my pleasure... uhhh... I mean," Berriez mentally slapped himslef upside the head. Shannon smiled, "It's alright. I know what you meant."  
  
    A waited came up to them and took their orders, then returned a few minutes later with their food. After finishing their food, they went outside to get everyone from the tournament. As the two walked to the stadium, Berriez noticed Gaia heading to the entrance to the fighters' holding room, "I think they entered the tournament. I'm gonna go get them."  
  
    Once inside, Berriez looked around the room was filled with all types of fighters. Big, small, fast, slow, strong, weak, male, female. It was the biggest gathering he had ever seen, minus the tournament that the king discovered him in. After a few minutes he spotted his compaions and walked over to them. On his way over to them he bumped into someone, "Oh, sorry."  
  
    He looked behind him to see the person he bumped into. At the sight of her he ran back out, never making it to his friends, leaving her to stand there by herself, "Berriez?"  
  
    Outside, Shannon walked up to him, "What's wrong?"  
  
    She noticed that a few tears were running down his face, "Berriez?"  
  
    Just then, the girl from eariler came out and walked over to Berriez, putting a hand on his back, "Berriez, why'd you run out like that? I haven't seen you for months."  
  
    The Mystical Elf cleared her throat, "Umm... Who are you?"  
  
    The girl smiled as she reached out to shake Shannon's hand, "My name is Sabrina, what's yours?"  
  
    Instantly, Shannon became furious but hid it, "Shannon," she shook hands with her and looked up at her smiling face. She wanted to slap her smile off, but used all her self control not to, "I've heard so much about you. So you're married to the Dark Magician."  
  
    "Yep. He's here too," she replied. Berriez looked up at her, "Where is he? I need to talk to him."  
  
    "Berriez, don't," she knew full well what his true intentions were, and she didn't want him to do anything rash. Sabrina wore a confused look on her face, "Don't what?"  
  
    "Berriez, just get the rest and we'll go," she watched as Berriez slowly walked back to the stadium and waited ntil he was out of hearing range, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
    "Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
    "Berriez has been miserable without you. You broke his heart," replied Shannon.  
  
    "Oh... that. Well, I couldn't help it. I was gone for like a year without seeing him... soooo... things just fell apart," she replied.  
  
    "Things just fell apart? When you love someone you could prevent things from falling apart like that."  
  
    "Well I don't really care. I'm with Chanron now. As far as I'm concerned, Berriez and I never happened," she stated, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the tournament."  
  
    Shannon would have done anything to wipe that smirk off of her face. Then she saw Berriez emerge from the stadium with the rest of the fighters. Eventually she could overhear Berriez yelling, "What the hell were you guys doing? You know we were supposed to leave right after breakfast!"  
  
    They all yelled back and forth until they reached Shannon, when Berriez ran ahead to get back to the inn. She knew why he was angry, half from seeing Sabrina again and half from having to go inside to get them, which had caused him to bump into the young magician. Koji walked over to Shannon, "What's wrong with him? He's acting all... paranoid."  
  
    "He just ran into Sabrina," she repiled.  
  
    "Oh, shit. I better catch up to him before he does something stupid," Shannon thought Koji was joking until she realized he was running towards where Berriez had disappeared to. She then follwed. The group of the four leftover fighters just continued walking towards the inn.  
  
    A few minutes later, Koji and Shannon caught up to Berriez who was on his hands and knees, not letting tears flow for they had all been cried out. Koji began to speak, but Shannon stopped him, "It's alright, I'll handle it. Just get everyone else ready to leave."  
  
    Koji nodded as he walked off, uncertain that everything would be alright. Shannon bent down to speak to Berriez, "Berriez, are you alright?"  
  
    "No..."  
  
    "Don't worry about her, she isn't as good for you as you think," she said as she remembered her conversation with the Dark Magician Girl earlier.  
  
    "You don't know what the two of us had been through," he replied, still not looking away from the floor.  
  
    "Berriez... I know. After you left, I talked to her. She really doesn't care about anything... mainly you," Shannon lifted him to his feet.  
  
    "You're trying to comfort me right?" Shannon nodded, "Then why are you telling me that she doesn't care about me?"  
  
    Shannon was at a loss of words. He was right, she wasnt trying to comfort him. At least... not fully. She was really trying to make him forget about Sabrina. Admit that she wasn't the right one in the first place. After a few minutes, Ryuujin walked over, "We're ready to leave."  
  
    "Just a minute," Ryuujin walked out. Shannon turned back to Berriez, "If you want to stay here for a while, then head back to your home. I'll understand."  
  
    "No, I'll come. Just give me a second," Shannon waited. Then the two walked towards the stable, got on their horses, and headed out of the city. On their way, Berriez pulled out the letter from Sabrina. After reading it one more time, he placed his letter on top of hers and read it one last time:  
  
    _I decided to write this since I couldn't keep everything bottled up for eternity. I never thought that this would happen to us, I thought that our love would last for eternity. Now I realize dreams fade out as reality sinks in. I don't know what to do with my life anymore, should I continue my life as if nothing had happened... or do I spend the rest of my life sitting around, mourning over the loss of you? It seems that I can't get over you though, at least not now. You were special to me. You were the only one I'd do anything for... anything. I love you, I always will.  
  
    You were always there for me, and that's all I needed. Just you. For some reason, I didn't feel sad or broken up, it just didn't seem real. But slowly I realized it was real - that you were gone. And little by little, I slowly felt something inside me go numb...  
  
    It's just a shame that you don't feel the same way. But I always will, you were a part of me that is irreplacable. So, I guess this is goodbye... -Berriez
_  
  
    Berriez crumpled the two notes into one and as his horse passed a torch, he threw it in. Fire enveloped his pain as all mournings of a lost love disinegrated, knowing full well that it was too late to regain the Dark Magician Girl's heart. He then sped his horse faster to take his place next to Shannon.  
  
    He looked over at her. Maybe loosing Sabrina wasn't such a bad thing. As they say, when one door closes, another opens. Hopefully this would be the right door.  
  


* * *

  
    "L... Lord Kirgen? The Dark Assailant has failed," stated Daimeon. Kirgen got up from his throne as Daimeon quaked in fear, "I'm tired of this shit! What does it take to kill one person?"  
  
    "Sir... may I suggest sending the Swordstalker?" he asked, feeling proud as if it were an ingenious idea. Kirgen sneered at him, "You think I haven't thought of that? But the two dragon warriors. They might oppose a threat."  
  
    "Umm... sir... to quote you, 'The Swordstalker has all the skill of past warriors,'," Kirgen threw something at Daimeon's head, missing by millimeters, "Get out of here now... and send the Swordstalker."  
  
    "Y-Y-yes sir. I'll do that A.S.A.P.," Daimeon ran out of the room as fast as he could and ran down to the training grounds to get the Swordstalker.  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- Eh, next chapter up soon. R/R. 


	6. Loss of a comrade

**A.N.**- Ahh... I've noticed a problem. When I got rid of the authors note, the chapter got duplicated. I fixed it. Yeah, oh and I need more reviews, so review damnit!!! Oh, also, I got an idea for a new Jounouchi/Mai fic. I dunno if it's good though, I was thinking an old western. @_@ I dunno about it though. It's really the only thing I got left, I can't come up with any ideas that haven't been used.  
  
**Demon Star - Coda - Yufsters**- Okay, Gaia is gonna have a bigger part now. Just not as big as the Celtic Guardian and the Mystical Elf. And thanks for pointing out that 2 & 3 got reproduced.  
  
Formerly Introduced Duel Monsters Cast:  
  
-**Celtic Guardian**: Berriez  
-**Mystical Elf**: Shannon  
-**Kojikocy**: Koji  
-**Ancient Elf**: Daimeon  
-**Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman**: Masaki  
-**Neo, the Magic Swordsman**: Neo  
-**Dark Magician Girl**: Sabrina  
-**Protector of the Throne**: Aya  
-**Dark Magician**: Chanron -**Gaia the Feirce Knight/Gaia the Dragon Champion**: Gaia  
-**Black Luster Soldier/Dragon Master Knight**: Ryuujin  
-**Souls of the Forgotten**: Various spirts of dead warriors and nobility  
-**Swordstalker**: Swordstalker  
-**King of Yamimakai**:Kirgen  
-**Sorceror of the Doomed**: Yaji  
-**Baron of the Feind Sword**: Zenow  
-**Mr. Volcano**: King Volcano  
  
Newly Introduced Duel Monsters Cast  
-Curse of Dragon: Curse of Dragon  
  


* * *

  


**Of Elves and Demons**

Chapter 6

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    Gaia looked up at the sky, gray clouds were gathering and thunder began to sound, "Maybe we should find shelter, it looks like it's gonna rain."  
  
    Masaki looked up also, "It's just rain."  
  
    "Yeah, but you could catch hypothermia from it. And if someone gets sick, we'd have to get them to the nearest town and leave them there, occasionally stopping so that they can rest," replied Gaia.  
  
    "Yeah, Gaia's right. We should get inside somewhere. But there's nowere to go right now," stated Ryuujin.  
  
    Berriez jumped down from his horse, just as rain began to fall, "This map says that there's a mountain about a mile from here, we could probably make it in about two minutes if we go as fast as we can. The horses can go up to thirty miles per hour, right?"  
  
    "Mine can go seventy," boasted Gaia, patting the purple neck of his horse. Berriez got out a compass and started turning until he faced about eighty seven degrees. Then he pointed, signaling that's the way they should go.  
  
    The group started off as Berriez jumped on his horse, then sped off to the location that he had specified. The group already was out of hearing range, "Hey, wait up!"  
  
    They obviously didn't hear because they all kept going. Suddenly, a purple creature raised up from the ground, causing Berriez's horse to rear up in horror. Berriez fell to the ground. The horse ran off with all his equipment. Luckily it was bread to always go back to the Eheru, so it would be there in a few days and Berriez knew where his stuff would be.  
  
    After his horse dissapeared from view, Berriez wiped some mud off of his face and looked up at the creature that stood before him. It brandished it's sword that was made out of boned material. It started towards him and Berriez scrambled back, too slow. The sword stabbed through his hand, causing him to yell.  
  
    Again, the monster raised it's sword and brought it back down. Berriez rolled out of the way, the sword sunk into the ground where his head was a split second ago. The beast pulled it out of the ground very easily.  
  
    Berriez laid on the ground, gasping and tightly holding his hand. His face and hands were covered in blood and mud. After a few seconds of letting Berriez regain his composure, he brought down the sword again, peircing the armor that protected his right leg as well as the leg itself. This time, Berriez screamed louder. Praying that he wouldn't die like this, that someone would hear and come back.  
  
    His prayers were answered as the next blow aimed for his head was blocked by a familiar, red lance. He looked up to see Gaia's horse standing there, but he could distinctly see Gaia's arm. A few feet away, Neo was on his horse, busy activating an energy spell, "We heard you scream kid. Looks like we came at an opportune time, huh."  
  
    Just then he shot the blot at the beast who reared back in pain. As Gaia flung Berriez over the back of his horse, Berriez tried his best to speak," Wha... what is that?"  
  
    "Looks like the Swrordstalker. It's supposedly a mythological best used in the Raimeon Wars a long time ago, but now... now it's proved to be real."  
  
    Neo spoke up as he blocked a slash with his sword, "Get Berriez out of here! I'll hold him off long enough for you to get away!"  
  
    "No, I'm not leaving you behind!"  
  
    "Just do it! I'll be alright!" yelled Neo as Gaia started off. Berriez watched through tired eyes, blood, and mud. Everything seemed to be happenng in slow motion. The slashes, the battle cries, everything. A few seconds after Neo and the Swordstalker fell out of sight, Berriez heard a loud yell. Then another, but it was cut short. Now they had to assume that Neo was dead. The first to be sacrificed by this war. He closed his eyes as guilt overwhelmed him.  
  
    Within minutes, they arrived at a cave. Shannon instantly got up and ran to Berriez, "What happened?"  
  
    Gaia spoke for him, "A demon that's supposed to be a myth attacked him. By the time we got there, he was already in a bad condition. His hand was stabbed through and his leg had a huge gash in it, I think it's broken. Blood was all over his face, the cuts were being infected by dirt and mud. His horse was gone, with all his equipment. Shannon, do you think you can heal him?"  
  
    "Yes," Berriez watched as she walked over to him, tenderly taking his hand. He watched as his blood spilled out onto her dress. She didn't seem to mind as she struggled to heal him. She moved to his leg, it took a little longer to heal it, but within minutes, it was done. No scars, nothing. She even cleaned the blood and mud. All his energy was restored, he was good as new.  
  
    "We have to get out of here now!" shouted Ryuujin, "Where is Neo?"  
  
    He looked over at Gaia who shook his head. Masaki stood up, "As soon as this is over, we'll give him a proper burial. But right now, we should get going, it could be here any second."  
  
    The group jumped on their horses, as Berriez stood idly. Shannon rode over to him, "You can ride on mine. She moved toward the back of the horse, letting Berriez be in control of the reigns.  
  
    Shannon slipped her arms around Berriez and held him tightly, making him turn crimson as they all rode out of the cave. Once outside the sped off, Gaia started to speak, "No more stops! We're not losing anyone else!"  
  
    Ryuujin nodded, accepting Gaia's proposal, "We have to summon the Mythic Dragon so that we can win this war and stop the Swordstalker."  
  
    Berriez glanced behing him at Shannon, "Thanks for... healing me. If it wasn't for you, they would have had to leave me there... to die."  
  
    "If it wasn't for me, you all wouldn't have to have made this journey at all. You would have never been injured, Neo wouldn't be dead, all of you would have never had to go through all this," she replied, laying her head on Berriez's back. She began to sob.  
  
    "Don't worry, it's not your fault. Neither is Neo's death," replied Berriez.  
  
    "No, it's not that. Don't get me wrong, I'm sorry that Neo died. I'm sorry for anyone that had died. I'm just worried about... about you. I've seen you near death twice. Next time you might not be too lucky..." she started as she hugged closer onto Berriez's back.  
  
    Berriez didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. He had only been with one person before this, and they were never in a life or death situation. Berriez sighed as he felt Shannon's tears come through his tunic, "It's alright. Stop crying. I won't die anytime soon."  
  
    "How do you know that?" she responded as she dried her tears on her sleeve.  
  
    "I just do," he then yelled up to Ryuujin, "How much longer until we get to the Dragon Kingdom?"  
  
    "We should be there tomorrow morining, very earily. Maybe an hour after midnight," he replied.  
  
    Berriez turned back to Shannon, "Once we make it there, we'll all be safe. Tatsuokouku is supposed to be inpenetrable."  
  
    "If we make it there," she replied.  
  
    Berriez beacme frustrated at the negativity that Shannon possessed when things seemed hopeless, but he didn't show it. He just squeezed one of her hands that was around his stomach, "It'll be alright."  
  


* * *

  
    "Lord Kirgen, Lord Kirgen! Great news!" yelled Daimeon as he burst into the throne room.  
  
    Kirgen rose up from his seat, "The Swordstalker killed the princess?"  
  
    "...Umm... no... But he did seriously injure that other elf, he says that he might have killed him. Another two come to his rescue, one of the two picked up the body and ran off, while thge other one stayed and fought," answered Daimeon.  
  
    "What happened to him?"  
  
    "He doesn't know, the Swordstalker drove his sword through the warrior's chest. But he dissapeared in a bright light after the sword went through. We think it's because he had previously been infused with a jewel that dimension jumpers use. It causes them to disinegrate if they are killed so that there is no evidence," he replied.  
  
    "Dispatch the Swordstalker again in a few hours," ordered Kirgen.  
  
    "Yes sir," Daimeon walked out of the room. A smile spread across his face. The army would be ready soon. The elves forces would be torn apart in a matter of time.  
  


* * *

  
    Berriez looked up at the night sky, holding onto Shannons waist from behind with his left hand. She had fallen asleep about two or three hours ago, so he stopped and switched positions with her so that she wouldn't fall off.  
  
    He couldn't help but feel... empty wasn't the word... strange. He couldn't describe it, but seeing five others instead of six... it felt... strange. He didn't know how many of them would get through this, if any at all. Maybe Shannon was right, but there was no point in stopping. If they stopped they would surely be caught and killed.  
  
    Berriez slowly advanced toward Gaia. He then whispered as not to wake Shannon, "We're supposed to be there in maybe three hours, right?"  
  
    "Yeah, personally, I can't wait. It'll be good to be home, besides, I'm getting trouble of traveling," replied Gaia.  
  
    Berriez nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I almost got killed... twice. By the way, thanks for saving me."  
  
    "No problem," Gaia gestured to Shannon, "besides, when we heard you scream, my horse was the only one fast enough to get to you in time. And if I didn't, Shannon would be soooo mad at me. I'd probably would have been banned from even setting foot in Eheru."  
  
    Berriez looked confused at this, "Why?"  
  
    "God you're dense... it's obvious she likes you. Ryuujin told me about you two at the inn," stated Gaia.  
  
    Berriez turned red but do to the amount of light, no one could tell "That was just because she was scared."  
  
    "Oh," Gaia pushed on, "I still think she likes you though."  
  
    "Yeah... right," Berriez looked down at Shannon's sleeping form and tightened his grip around her, "A princess would never want a bohemian."  
  
    "Don't be so sure. Ryuujin was a wanderer, and now he's the king of Tatsuokouku," encouraged Gaia.  
  
    "King? Than what's he doing here?" asked Berriez, he was surprised to hear that a king would volunteer for escort duty.  
  
    "We Tatsuokians always hold other beings and species before ourselves. That's why the dragons and D-humans can co-exist," replied Gaia, "But even this is a little unorthodox, I think it's because Ryuujin is good friends with Shannon's father."  
  
    "Oh, it's just I didn't think a king wouldn't do something like escort duty."  
  
    "Well, back to you and Shannon. What happened that night?" asked Gaia.  
  
    "I was going to sleep when I heard her scream. So I rushed in there with my sword. When I got there, she collapsed and I put her back into her bed. She wanted me to stay with her bacause she was scared. Then Ryuujin came back. I told him everything, then I went to my room to get a blanket. And I slept on the floor," lied Berriez, not wanting to tell anyone that he had slept with a princess.  
  
    "Sounds to me like she likes you. She could have asked Ryuujin or one of the others," stated Gaia.  
  
    "That's just because I was the first one there."  
  
    "Stop trying to fool yourself kid. She likes you, there's no denying it," Gaia watched as Berriez lowered his head and looked at Shannon, "I'll leave you to think about that kid."  
  
    As Gaia's horse galloped ahead, Berriez couldn't help but think Gaia was right. He was denying it. He looked back up ahead at the others, wondering what time it was. Suddenly Shannon stired awake and Berriez let go of her. She was still half asleep, "Berriez, what time is it?"  
  
    "I don't know, it's too dark to tell," he replied. Shannon reached into her bag that was tied around her waist and pulled something out. A few seconds later she put it back, "It's about a quarter past midnight. Ryuujin said that we would be there in a few hours, right?"  
  
    "Yeah," Berriez waited a few seconds before continuing, "Are you alright now?"  
  
    She nodded as she leaned back onto Berriez's chest, "I can't wait. It'll all be over with soon."  
  
    Berriez nodded in agreement, unconciously putting his arm around Shannon's waist as he had it before, "Do you think the Mythic Dragon will be able to beat the Swordstalker?"  
  
    "Of course, it's the most powerful beast in existance. Unless the three gods do exist. But still, what are the chances of anyone finding them?" she replied as she gently put her hand over his.  
  
    Suddenly the rest of the group slowed their horses and gathered their equipment, Berriez followed suit, "What's going on?"  
  
    Ryuujin lit a torch, illuminating the entrance to a cave in front of them, "There's a stairwell that leads to the other side of the mountain where we keep the dragons."  
  
    "I thought that it'd be a few more hours." stated Shannon.  
  
    "We're just making great time I guess. We did run pretty fast after Gaia got back with Berriez," replied Ryuujin.  
  
    Berriez helped Shannon down from her horse and took the reigns as he began to lead it up the stairs, following her. A few minutes later, they came to a door with two people guarding it. After Ryuujin walked up to them, they exchanged a few words then were let through the gate.  
  
    After getting their horses in the stables, Ryuujin went off to his throne room while Masaki and Koji walked off to the city's market. Gaia led Berriez and Shannon to the dragon caves. Once there, Gaia showed off his dragon, "This is Curse of Dragon. He's slower than my horse, but he's much stronger."  
  
    Berriez watched as Shannon walked over to the baby dragons which were nearby. He then turned back to Gaia, "That's gotta be the strongest dragon here."  
  
    "Nope, Ryuujin's is much stronger. It's made of three fused Blue Eyes. Some spellcaster came here a while back and incanted a fusion spell on three of the Blue Eyes as a gift for Ryuujin. It's too dangerous to show though," stated Gaia as the two walked away from his dragon, "You and Shannon should go to bed soon, we have to summon the Mythic Dragon tomorrow."  
  
    Shannon got up as she and Berriez followed Gaia to a local inn. Since the place was heavily guarded, he didn't have to stay in the same room as she did. He led her to her door and an akward scilence fell. A few minutes later, Berriez decided to break the scilence, "Well goodnight..."  
  
    Shannon nodded as she closed the door to her room and Berriez headed off to his. Once in the solitude of his room, he collapsed onto his bed and ran a hand through his hair, "Maybe Gaia's right."  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- R/R, please. Also if you want, tell me if the western type thing is good or not. Cause personally, I don't know. 


	7. The first battle

**A.N.**- Heh, thanks from all of you but I also have a back up plan in case anyone takes it. So in that matter, I won't tell the alternate settings. And if I do, do the western and someone comes along, saying I copied, this is my defense. Also this isn't like in the movies where one persona can easily defeat an army. Everyone's evenly matched exept for the dragons who are more powerful because they are fast, they can fly, and they can breathe either fire, thunder, wind, or water. Well not evenly matched, sensibly matched. In other words some are more skilled than others, just not enough to destroy a whole army.  
  
**Soulthirst**- Well, I don't really care about that. I mean, this is supposed to be a different dimension. But thanks for pointing it out anyways.  
  
**American BadAss**- Thanks. It really means a lot. This is the only fic that I've ever written that I like myself. I can still se a few problems, but hey, whatever. Thanks again.  
  
**Magicman/Smokegirl**-Haha. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Demon Star - Coda - Yufsters**- I'll try to continue giving Gaia a big part.  
  
**Daughter of the Moon**- Thanks for reviewing again. I'm glad you think that I'm a good writer.   
  
**Dragon C. Chan**- Yeah... poor Neo.  
  
Formerly Introduced Duel Monsters Cast:  
  
-**Celtic Guardian**: Berriez  
-**Mystical Elf**: Shannon  
-**Kojikocy**: Koji  
-**Ancient Elf**: Daimeon  
-**Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman**: Masaki  
-**Neo, the Magic Swordsman**: Neo  
-**Dark Magician Girl**: Sabrina  
-**Protector of the Throne**: Aya  
-**Dark Magician**: Chanron -**Gaia the Feirce Knight/Gaia the Dragon Champion**: Gaia  
-**Black Luster Soldier/Dragon Master Knight**: Ryuujin  
-**Souls of the Forgotten**: Various spirts of dead warriors and nobility  
-**Swordstalker**: Swordstalker  
-**King of Yamimakai**:Kirgen  
-**Sorceror of the Doomed**: Yaji  
-**Baron of the Feind Sword**: Zenow  
-**Mr. Volcano**: King Volcano  
-**Curse of Dragon**: Curse of Dragon  
-**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon**: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
  


* * *

  


**Of Elves and Demons**

Chapter 7

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    Berriez waited outside Shannon's door so that he could bring her to the Dragon Temple. Finally, the doors opened and she stepped out, "Okay, let's go."  
  
    As they entered the temple, people had crowded around to watch the ceremony. Ryuujin met Shannon and Berriez at the large mozaic of a dragon. She recited an incantation out of the Book of Secret Arts. The words were in old elvish so each word sounded foregin to Berriez's ears.  
  
    The mozaic began to glow, the image of a five-headed dragon come forth. After a short while, it became real. Ryuujin spoke up, "Now, the dragons shall attack the demon's home. We will wipe out their forces and cripple the Swordstalker. The day we prove ourselves to the demons is at hand. Today, victory will be ours."  
  
    Shannon walked back to Berriez, "Can you take me back to my room? I need some rest after that."  
  
    "Sure," Berriez stayed behind Shannon as the crowd parted when they went past. When they got back to the castle, she asked Berriez to come in with her. He sat down in a chair beside her bed.  
  
    "I'm so glad this is almost over. I want to go back home," Shannon looked out the window from her bed, holding back tears from knowing that her time with Berriez was almost gone, "I can't wait to see my parents again."  
  
    Berriez nodded. He didn't really feel the same, he didn't want to leave her. He had never had friends before, other than Sabrina and Koji. All of them, Masaki, Ryuujin, Gaia, Koji, Neo... all of them were like family now. Shannon was more. Shannon was a part if him, a part of him that he couldn't let go. He wouldn't, "Shannon, I... I've never had any friends before this other than Koji and... you know who. I don't want to leave all of you."  
  
    Shannon pulled the covers back and motioned for Berriez to get in, "Come on, we've already shared the same bed."  
  
    Berriez took off his armor and set it down on the floor. He then got into the bed, but didn't pull the covers over himself. Shannon started to finger at the sleeves of his tunic, "I'm sorry... maybe I can get you a job at the castle."  
  
    "I don't know..." he didn't want to say why he was reluctant to doing that. He didn't want to because eventualy she would have to pick a suitor. He didn't want to have to see another love fall out of reach.  
  
    "Please... just think about it," replied Shannon. She closed her eyes, the incantation to summon the Mythic Dragon was tiring. It cost a lot of her energy.  
  
    After he had made sure that she was asleep, Berriez got out of the bed and walked downstairs into the dining hall. A few servants were running around, doing basically nothing since everyone except for the guardian dragons went off to fight. Berriez was supposed to stay to keep Shannon safe.  
  
    He sat down and within seconds a servant was at his side, ready to take his order. He sat there for a few minutes until the meal came. As he ate, Berriez had to control himself from running out to the dragon caves and get to the battle and stand beside his friends and fight to the death. It was in his blood... warriors blood. He wanted to leave, but he couldn't for Shannon needed someone to protect her.  
  
    When he finished, he decided to walk around the city and familiarize himself with it. He looked up at the sky, sheilding his eyes from the sunlight. He watched as the plae blue dragons flew around in their various formations, keeping watch over the city. He headed towards the market. He wandered through the bustling market, being pushed about by the impatient citizens, and stopped at a table which displayed different blades.  
  
    Since his sword had been lost when his horse ran off, he decided that he should buy a new one. Picking up the different weapons, he couldn't find one that would suit him. The blades were all curved and had only one edge, while he was used to straight blades with two edges. He finally settled on a sword similar to Ryuujin's and an hour later he found himself in the dragon caves, fully equipped with knives, a bow, a quiver full of arrows, and as many other weapons as he could hold.  
  
    There were no more dragons left to get away on, unless one of the guardian dragons came down. Berriez walked over to a tablet which was lit by a torch, it basically described the political triangle of the dragon kingdom:  
  
    _All citizens are ruled under the great ruler. Reigning under him are the Lord of D., ruler of the dragons, and the present heir to the throne of Black Luster, ruler of the D.Humans. The Black Luster in no way has any authority over the the Lord of D., who is the only acception to being a D.Human._  
  
    Berriez stopped there. He thought that Ryuujin was ruler of the dragon kingdom. Gaia had told him so, maybe there was a political battle going on. It happened all the time when he had stayed with a clan of Celts. One of the was always trying to come out on top and leave the others in the dust. He turned his attention to the darkness of the cave reminded him of his battle with Zenow.  
  
    He then realized that he shouldn't have left Shannon alone. He ran off as fast as he could back to the inn. He stormed up the stairs, almost tripping over the steps as he ascended. He finally burst into the room, causing Shannon to wake up in an instant.  
  
    "I... I'm sorry, I left and then I relaized I shouldn't have and..."  
  
    Shannon interrupted him, "It's alright, I was having a bad dream anyways."  
  
    Berriez walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed, "I thought that maybe one of them would show up here. Like Zenow and the assassin who tried to kill you before."  
  
    Shannon closed her eyes, "Dark magic can't be used here. So they can't use their teleporting powers."  
  
    Berriez was releived knowing that he didn't make a mistake after all. He got up to leave, but Shannon protested, "Berriez, come. Sit down."  
  
    He did as he was told and came over to listen, "So did you think about it?"  
  
    "Yeah," he repleid.  
  
    "And..."  
  
    "And I don't think that it's a good idea," replied Berriez. He looked down at her as she frowned, he couldn't say anything. As much as he thought that she might like him, he wasn't a hundred percent sure.  
  
    "Why?"  
  
    "I wouldn't feel right," replied Berriez.  
  
    He moved back so that he was sitting next to her. Shannon sat up, "You said that you didn't want to leave all of your friends."  
  
    "I know," he replied, "Just go back to sleep, you need your rest.  
  
    Berriez got up and walked outside, slowly walking around doing nothing in particular. Thoughts of the ongoing battle rushed through his head, he could practically see his friends engaged in war with the demons. Dragons incinerating the flesh of demons, arrows flying through the air, ground troops fighting, blood, Berriez longed to be there.  
  
    He walked over to the guards who were presently guarding the stairwell, "How long do you think it'll be until Ryuujin's army gets back?"  
  
    "Probably a few more hours kid, it won't take much effort to kill all of the demons from the air," replied one of the guards, "This is going to be a very short war."  
  
    The other guard stepped forward, "Why arent you with them?"  
  
    "I have to stay here and protect the princess of Eruhu," Berriez glanced back at the inn. Suddenly all of the guardian dragons flew off to the western side of the city, "What's going on?"  
  
    "The dragons sense a threat," replied the guards as they ran off towards where the dragons rushed to. Berriez followed closely behind.  
  
    When they reached the edge they could see an army that seemed to stretch on for miles heading toward them. The dragons had already flown out to engage in the battle and the guards had gathered. There were only a sparse two hundred of them, an insufficient amount compared to the millions of warriors that were heading towards them.  
  
    All of the guards drew their bows and pulled back the arrows, ready to strike anyone that came close to the city. Berriez did the same as he turned to another guard, "I hope the dragon riders get back soon."  
  
    In a few minutes the army had stopped at the foot of the mountain as if they were waiting for someone. Berriez looked down at them, he was looking for the Swordstalker. To his releif, he wasn't there. After a few minutes of standing around and getting incinerated by the dragons, half of the demon army started to scale the side of the mountain while th other half headed towards the stairway entrance. The leader of the guards shot into action, "Okay, divide 50-50. Half goes to guard the stairway."  
  
    At this some of the guards headed off to the stairway, Berriez included since the inn was closer to the entrance of the city. For a few minutes Berriez stood at the front of the group, gazing into the darkness of the cave. Everyone loaded up their bows and were ready to shoot anything that came up through it. Then the demons appeared, lit by the torches that lit the way.  
  
    Instantly a barrage of arrows flew into the cave killing a hundred demons, one for each arrow. It kept happening over and over until some demons with sheilds took the front and they all headed up into the city where a battle was ensued. Fortunately, there were less than 150 because of the massacre that the dragons and arrows had caused earlier.  
  
    Everyone had at least one opponent, some unlucky ones had two. Berriez was one of them. He took out two swords, one smaller than the other. The two feinds drew their swords and proceeded to attack Berriez, leaving him no room to counter. He was eventually forced back into a wall.  
  
    As the two demons prepared for the final blow, Berriez quickly jumped off the wall, propelling himself forward as he decapitated the Feind to his left. The other demon, still confused by the manuver turned around to face Berriez again, quickly regaining his composure.  
  
    Berriez was forced to take the defensive again as the demon released a fury of kicks and slashes that met with their target. Bloody and bruised, Berriez continued fighting with only one thought in his mind. He had to protect Shannon.  
  
    Berriez took out the sword and released a barrage of attacks, sometimes accidentally hitting the demon with the blunt edge of the sword. The demon aimed a stab at Berriez's chest, which he sidstepped and grabbed the wrist of the Feind, twisting the hand causing the Feind's blade to fall to the ground. Then, he cut off the arm of his oponnent who, in a bloody heap, fell to the ground.  
  
    The number of Fiends that came by the entrance were supressed as well as those coming up the mountain only near thousand reimaned. In seconds, they were wiped out by the guardian dragons who were relentless using their elemental powers.  
  
    A large uproar emitted from the crowd, signaling a victory. Unfortunately, every victory had it's price. Berriez looked down at a bloody corpse, a D. Human. It reminded him of Neo's death, he realized now more than ever that death was a possibility.  
  
    Suddenly two arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. He returned the embrace and realizing that it was Shannon, pulled her closer. A fleet of dragons appeared in the distance, a three headed white one at the front. The Swordstalker was no more, the first battle of the war was over. The Elves and their allies had been victorious. As Berriez looked at Shannon as she healded his wounds, he knew it wouldn't be the last.  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- This chapter was rushed, not to mention done over almost five times. Please, R/R. 


	8. Revelations

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
**A.N.**- I'm starting to work on a new songfic. It's to Musiq's song Don't Channge, though I don't really know how to interpret into a songfic... Also, if anyone is looking for any other CG/ME fics, Blue Eyes White Hydra has a good one. His fic is in my favorite stories list... oh, sorry for the wait.  
  
**Daughter of the Moon**- Thanks but I think I still need to work on group fight scenes. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
**Magicman/Smokegirl**- Yeah, me too. The last part of the last chapter would have been perfect for it... neh, don't worry. It'll come up soon... hopefully.  
  
**Soulthirst**- Thanks for the review.  
  
Formerly Introduced Duel Monsters Cast:  
  
-**Celtic Guardian**: Berriez  
-**Mystical Elf**: Shannon  
-**Kojikocy**: Koji  
-**Ancient Elf**: Daimeon  
-**Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman**: Masaki  
-**Neo, the Magic Swordsman**: Neo  
-**Dark Magician Girl**: Sabrina  
-**Protector of the Throne**: Aya  
-**Dark Magician**: Chanron -**Gaia the Feirce Knight/Gaia the Dragon Champion**: Gaia  
-**Black Luster Soldier/Dragon Master Knight**: Ryuujin  
-**Souls of the Forgotten**: Various spirts of dead warriors and nobility  
-**Swordstalker**: Swordstalker  
-**King of Yamimakai**:Kirgen  
-**Sorceror of the Doomed**: Yaji  
-**Baron of the Feind Sword**: Zenow  
-**Mr. Volcano**: King Volcano  
-**Curse of Dragon**: Curse of Dragon  
-**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon**: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
  


* * *

  


**Of Elves and Demons**

Chapter 8

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    Night had fallen over the dragon kingdom as Berriez escorted Shannon back to her room at the inn after an extravagent celebration meal at a local restaurant. The two of them ate in a private room, away from the drunkeness and celebration until Gaia came in to join them. Which was a releif to Berriez because he had started a conversation which broke the akward silence. Thankfully, he wasn't trying to play matchmaker anymore... at least not at the time.  
  
    Shannon had already arranged for Berriez to stay in her room, even though the extra security wasn't needed. He felt kind of uncomfortable about it, mainly because by now he realized that Gaia was indeed right. Also that he couldn't say anything about how he felt until she did first, it was just his pessimism kicking in again.  
  
    "Berriez, are you tired?" asked Shannon, "After the battle today... you know."  
  
    "No, it didn't ware me out, why?"  
  
    "I was wondering if we could go for a walk, because I'm not really tired. Besideds, I'm worried about my parents. I haven't heard from my father since the war started," Shannon wrapped her right arm around Berreiz's left as the two walked off toward the castle gardens since it was the only place in the city that wasn't occupied by rowdy celebrants.  
  
    The two walked around the castle gardens silently, just enjoying eachother's presence. They spoke once in a while, but it was just about how magnificent the place was. Shannon sat down on a stone bench and motioned for Berriez to join her, "Berriez?"  
  
    "Yeah?"  
  
    "We... you and I have grown closer lately, right? I mean, you seem to care for me more than anyone else does... even my parents," Shannon put her hand over his, "Have you ever thought of being more than just friends?"  
  
    Berreiz's heart skipped a beat, but he remained unphased on the outside, "I'd be lying if I say I haven't."  
  
    She faintly let out a smile, "So you feel the same way?"  
  
    "Maybe stronger," he pulled her closer to him, "Just after Sabrina... I doubted that this could happen again."  
  
    Shannon found herself clutching Berriez with a deathgrip, fearing that if she let go he would be gone. A little bit later, she realized that it must have been very tight so she loosened her grip, also letting Berriez free his arms. The two just sat there, holding eachother for what seemed like hours until Berriez let go, "It's late... as much as I want to stay like this for eternity... I'm tired."  
  
    "I'm getting tired also... by the looks of it, it's way past midnight. It's kinda hard to tell with all the celebration tonight," Berriez nodded in agreement as they stood up. Then something passed between the two, maybe it was the way the moonlight lit their faces, or the beautiful garden that surrounded them, whatever it was they dismissed it as Berriez kissed her on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
    When the two released they started back to the inn, "When do we get to go back to Eruhu?"  
  
    "When the war is over you and I will go back there. The rest of them aren't coming, Masaki is going back to his small clan of samurai, Koji is going back to the celt group you two came from, Gaia and Ryuujin are staying here. A ceremony was going to take place to honor all of the soldiers and warriors in the war, but it was cancelled because the king of the humans died in battle, the humans are in a mourning period... no time for celebration," replied Shannon.  
  
    The young couple had reached the inn by now. When they got up to the room he opened the door for her and walked in behind her.   
    Shannon sat down at the edge of the bed, "So have you been thinking about it?"  
  
    Berriez looked confused, "About what?"  
  
    "Are you going to come to work at the castle?"  
  
    "Oh... no, I haven't. It's too hard of a decision, if I do, I'll be there when you have to pick a suitor... I don't want to be there when you do," Berriez walked over to her.  
  
    "I'll refuse to settle for anyone but you," replied Shannon, "I love you, I'll never love anyone else."  
  
    "I've heard that before, it turned out to be a lie..." Berriez laid down on the bed, "I'm sorry."  
  
    Shannon laid back, placing her head on his chest. He started to run his hands through her hair. Shannon started to cry, "Don't be... I understand... you'd better go back to your room... I... I need to be alone right now."  
  
    She got off him and he stood up, "Are you..."  
  
    "Just go!"  
  
    Berriez walked out the door and closed it behind him. Gaia walked up to him, "What's wrong?"  
  
    "You were right about Shannon," Berriez bagan to walk away but Gaia followed.  
  
    "So you two just..."  
  
    "No... It's over already."  
  
    "Are you sure about that?" Gaia stopped him, "She might think differently."  
  
    "Maybe. But she needs to marry a prince, not a pesant."  
  
    "Rumor is that he mother was a pesant until she ran into the king, now she's a queen. There's still hope for you kid."  
  
    "I dunno."  
  
    "Just go back and talk to her," encouraged Gaia, "You don't want to lose her."  
  
    "Maybe in an hour, right now, I'm not in the mood to talk," Berriez began to walk to his room, but he stopped, "Why do you care so much anyways?"  
  
    Gaia sighed, "C'mon, let's go downstairs to the retauraunt, no one's there and I need to sit down. Besides I havent had dinner."  
  
    "Neither have I," Berriez followed him downstairs.  
  
    After they were seated and the waitress went to get their orders and they got their drinks Gaia began, "You've heard that Shannon had an older sister right?"  
  
    Berriez nodded, "Her name was Danielle. She committed scuicide."  
  
Berreiz nodded, "I knew that already. She was human, she was around twenty, I know all that already, Shannon told me."  
  
    Gaia watched as Berriez downed a gulp of his drink, "Kid, you shouldn't be drinking rum... put it down, I don't want you spitting all over me when I tell you the rest."  
  
    Berriez put down his glass, "Go on."  
  
    "She killed herself because the knight she loved had died in battle," he watched as Berriez nodded, "That knight was me."  
  
    Berriez took a deep breath, "WHAT?!?"  
  
    "I was too scared to go back. I ran away from a battle and just so that word wouldn't get out that I did, I put my identification papers into a fallen comrade's pocket and ran. I couldn't face her after that."  
  
    "She's dead now, do you know how much pain that caused Shannon?"  
  
    "Berriez calm down. If I knew she didn't think she could go on without me, beleive me, I wouldn't have left. Things like this... it's fate," Berriez still hadn't lowered his anger.  
  
    "It's not fate! It..."  
  
    Berriez stopped at the sound of Shannon's voice. Gaia also turned to look at her, "So... you're the guy who my sister died for?"  
  
    "Shannon... I'm sorry okay? I didn't know," he stopped as she ran back to her room, Berriez went after her. He let out a sigh, "Danielle..."  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- Sorry for the long wait, I was just kinda stumped on this chapter. But it was rushed because I knew I had to get something up really soon. Well, R/R. 


	9. More troubles

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
**A.N.**- Last chapter was short. Oh well. This will be a little longer... I hope.  
  
**Daughter of the Moon**- Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Magicman/Smokegirl**- It wasn't really Sabrina's fault. She got mad because Berriez didn't want to go to the caslte.  
  
**Yoshimo**- Thanks. And lots of thanks for putting my fic on your favorite's stories list. Very much appreciated. I hope you continue to review. I need reviews.  
  
**Dragon C. Chan**- LOL!!! Yeah, poor everyone...  
  


* * *

  


**Of Elves and Demons**

Chapter 9

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    Berriez knocked on the door to Shannon's room. From the other side, she replied, "Come in, Berriez..."  
  
    He did as she said. Walking in, he sat down behind her on the bed, "Are you alright?"  
  
    "No... my sister is dead because of that bastard. It could have been prevented if he just had the courage to fight," she laid back into Berriez's lap, "It's all his fault..."  
  
    Berriez ran his hands through her hair, "If he didn't run, he might have died. Your sister would still have done what she did. Not only that but if he did die in that war, I wouldn't be here. Remember, he saved my life."  
  
    "So..." her anger was beginning to dissolve.  
  
    "So you don't care that I'm here? I'm hurt," he teased, "Seriously, you should forgive him."  
  
    "Why should I?"  
  
    "You love me, right?" she nodded, "Well, if he hadn't saved me... you probably would have followed your sisters actions. In a way, he saved your life also."  
  
    "Oh... okay ... I'll forgive him... later," Shannon's saddened additude changed back into anger, "Now, why are you being difficult about coming to live with me at the castle?"  
  
    "I'm sorry, I can't. I do not want to be there when you have to pick a suitor."  
  
    Shannon sat up, "I told you. I'll choose you."  
  
    "You can't. You have to choose a prince from another country so that you can gain new lands, get new allies... your people wont approve," he backed up against the headboard.  
  
    "Listen. To. Me. I do NOT care what my people think. I choose who I choose, I don't care what others think. If I wasn't a princess, would you come live with me?" He didn't answer, thinking it was a retorical question, "Well would you?"  
  
    "Of course I would..."  
  
    "Well that's all that matters. Political rankings don't matter. Besides, you've heard all the fariy tales about kinghts and princesses when you were a kid, right?"  
  
    "Yeah."  
  
    "Well was the knight a prince?"  
  
    "No, but..."  
  
    Shannon put her finger to his lips, "The knights were just warriors. Like you are, Berriez. It won't matter. Whomever I choose, my people will be happy for me... Now I'll ask you one more time, will you come to live at the castle with me?"  
  
    "I... We'll see. When the war is over, we'll see where our relationship stands. Then, if we're where we want to be, I'll come with you... Is that a good answer?" He laid back onto the bed, waiting for her answer.  
  
    Shannon laid down on top of him and kissed him on the lips, "Good enough for me."  
  
    Lying there, staring into eachother's eyes made Berriez a little sad that Sabrina had left him. It made him remember the times they had spent together, times just like this. But those thoughts were soon disposed of as he reminded himself about the promise he made, not to think of her ever again.  
  
    "What job would I have at the castle?" Shannon snapped out of her trance with a confused look, so he repeated, "What job will I have?"  
  
    "Oh... umm... maybe a knight or a guard," Shannon smiled, "Or maybe you can dress me in the morning."  
  
    Berriez turned red at the last job, "Ehh... isn't that a little... ummm..."  
  
    "I was joking... but not about the first two. You probably would want a job that would allow you to keep your fighting skills, right?" Berriez nodded, "That's why I thought that those jobs would be perfect for you."  
  
    "When do you think the war will be over?"  
  
    "I don't know. The only way to ensure victory is to destroy all of the feinds... that could take a while."  
  
    "Not with the Mythic Dragon. It's been going around the outside of the feind kingdom, killing anything that comes out. I think that it's going to be just a little while longer before it's over. Of course, they have to draw out all of them first."  
  
    "There's only one way to do that. But there's no way that we're taking that risk."  
  
    Shannon thought that there was no way to get them out, "What's that?"  
  
    "Go in."  
  
    "Oh... well there has to be another way. We'll have a meeting with Ryuujin tomorrow morning. We'd better get some sleep."  
  
    "Goodnight princess." Berriez headed out the door. But was stopped by Shannon.  
  
    "I thought you were going to stay in here tonight?"  
  
    "Well that was before," Shannon shot him a stern look, "Okay, tonight only."  
  
    "Fine," Berriez continued to go out the door, "Wait, where are you going?"  
  
    "I'm getting a matress."  
  
    "Why don't we just share a bed. It's not like we havent before."  
  
    "You were scared last time, that was the only reason. Now it would be innapropriate."  
  
    "Fine, just hurry up." Berriez dissapeared and got back ten minutes later, "Goodnight, Berriez."  
  
    "G'night, princess."  
  


* * *

  
       
    "Lord Kirgen, we have located the temple of the great God, Obelisk the Tormentor. The summoning spell has yet to be discovered. The symbols on the walls have been worn down by the wind." two of his new advisors came in, overjoyed with good news.  
  
    "The descent of this mighty creature shall be heralded by burning winds and twisted land. And with the coming of this horror, those who draw breath shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber... that's what the legend says. That's all that was left on the walls." spoke the second one.  
  
    "That's supposed to be good news?" raged Kirgen.  
  
    "It's a step..." the first guard now quaked in fear.  
  
    "What use is the temple if we don't know how to summon Obelisk?"  
  
    "May I suggest captuing the princess of Eruhu, the Mysitcal Elf? She's owns the Book of Secret Arts. The spell is bound to be in there." the second guard smiled with confidence as Kirgen contemplated.  
  
    "And how would we get her while she's inside the dragon kingdom, which is protected by that spell?"  
  
    "Lure her out by capturing Eruhu."  
  
    "And how do we get an army to Eruhu without getting slaughtered by that dragon?"  
  
    "Teleport there sir."  
  
    "And how much do you think it will take out of the Dark Energy orb?"  
  
    "Oh... I didn't really think of that..."  
  
    "Just come up with something. We need to summon Obelisk and the other two Gods. Go NOW!"   
    "Yes sir," the two guards ran out, leaving Kirgen to his own fury. In anger, he slammed his fist down onto the armrest of his throne, breaking through the hard bone.  
  


* * *

  
    "Berriez... Berriez, wake up," his eyes fluttered open and met Shannon's gaze. She smiled, "How'd you sleep?"  
  
    "Alright I guess... the matress is lumpy though."  
  
    She giggled and helped him off the small mattress, "C'mon it's time to go. I'm supposed to meet with all the ambassadors today."  
  
    "Okay, I have to get dressed first, I'll meet you downstaris," she left, leaving him alone for the time being. Other than the fact that they needed to kill all of the feinds, Berriez wondered what the meeting would be about. He knew Shannon had stayed up longer than she was supposed to. It had sounded like she was writing something, but what?  
  
    After changing into a clean tunic, he walked downstairs and escorted Shannon to Ryuujin's castle. Upon arrival, they walked in together until they reached the throne room and Berriez was asked to leave since only government officials were allowed to participate in a conversation of such high importance.  
  
    Berriez stood in the hall that allowed access to the meeting room, listening to uninterpretable words that echoed throughout the room and out to the hallway. He didn't understand a word of it. He'd been there for an hour trying to. After giving up, he looked around the hall at the ambassadors' bodyguards that were there also.  
  
    He took a seat after realizing that everyone was started to look at him for his nervous pacing. He felt uncomfortable around the different people that he didn't know. He wanted to get out of there. To his releif Gaia passed through, though it seemed as of he was elsewhere, "Gaia!"  
  
    He snapped out of his trance as Berriez walked over, "Hi Berriez."  
  
    "I talked to Shannon last night. She said that she forgives you, she's not upset anymore either."  
  
    "Thanks but after that. I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself. I was over her, but then... after this... it brought it all back. I never thought of her again because I was afraid if I did, I wouldn't be able to do anything but mourn. Now it's happening."  
  
    "Don't worry about it, you'll get over it in time."  
  
    "Berriez, it's not like you and Sabrina... Your relationship ended in anger. Mine ended in tradegy. Breaking up and losing someone by death are two different things. It's a hundred times worse to lose someone the way I did..."  
  
    He didn't press on, knowing that it would cause more anger. Listening to him was still annoying him, but that was probably how he was when he was still getting over Sabrina. When he was finished, Berriez continued, "Okay, I get it. I just hope that you'll get over her soon."  
  
    The large doors burst open and the people inside filed out. Shannon made her way to Berriez and Gaia, "Hi guys."  
  
    Berriez returned her greeting while Gaia just nodded, "C'mon Shannon. Gaia isn't in the mood."  
  
    The two walked off together, leaving Gaia to his business, "What's wrong with him."  
  
    "Danielle."  
  
    The one word was enough for Shannon to know. She grabbed Berriez's arm, "Berriez, Eruhu has been captured. The Humans and the Pyros are sending armies there tomorrow. The Pyro are our allies now. The D.Humans have to stay here to protect the city."  
  
    "Your parents..."  
  
    "Berriez, there probably dead," she started to cry and Berriez put an arm around her, pulling her close.  
  
    "It'll be alright. They aren't dead, it'll be alright."  
  
    There was no answer and Ryuujin walked out of the hall. He smiled at the sight before him, but quickly frowned again, "I'm sorry, Shannon. We'll do what we can."  
  
    She nodded and Ryuujin spoke up again, "Berriez, take care of her. Tomorrow, we're going to send people to get Eruhu back and I don't want her to go with them."  
  
    "But I need to fight, for her."  
  
    "What is more important to you? Avenging her parents or protecting her?"  
  
    Berriez replied with the expected answer and he began to take her back to the inn but they were stopped by Ryuujin again, "You two have to stay in the castle, it's safer."  
  
    At that moment, a servant walked up to them and motioned for them to follow. Berriez half pulled Shannon along as they followed the young woman, "It'll be alright. They aren't dead, it'll be alright."  
  
    "You said that already, I get it."  
  
    The servant opened the door allowing the two passage, "Sir Berriez, Master Ryuujin says that you have to keep an eye on her all the time until we retake Eruhu. I'm going to bring you a potion every hour or so. It'll make you stay up."  
  
    "Thanks."  
  
    The girl smiled and headed out the door and Berriez laid Shannon down onto the bed then took a seat across from the bed, watching every move she made as she tried to get comfortable. Finally, she fell asleep and the girl came back in with the brownish potion, "Drink up, it's going to be a long night for you."  
  
    Wearily Berriez smiled and gave the glass back to her. As soon as she left, he began counting the seconds until the effects started. It would be a long night.  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- Thanks for the reviews... continue to review... no flames... oh yeah, next chapter up soon... hopefully... and put the story on your favorites list. 


	10. A transformation

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Kazuki Takahshi does.  
  
**A.N.**- Thanks for the reviews as always. ANd sorry for the long wait. This chapter was orignally supposed to introduce the couple of Flame Swordsman(Masaki)/Princess of Tsurugi(Diania), but I re-did everything because I'm trying not to do more than one couple. I'm not giving too much away, so read.  
  
**Yoshimo**- Well, you're half right. Obelisk is the bad guy. My story isn't that predicatable.  
  
**American BadAss**- Thanks for reviewing again.  
  
**Magicman/Smokegirl**- Thanks for reviewing again.  
  
**Daughter of the Moon**- Thanks for the compliment again.  
  
**Soulthirst**- It's alright. I understand. **** happens.  
  
**Dragon C. Chan**- Yeah... guard duty sucks.  
  


* * *

  
**Newly Introduced Duel Monsters Cast:**  
  
-**Princess of Tsurugi**: Diania  
-**Queen's Doulbe:** Samantha  
-**Flame Manipulator:** ???  
-**Flame Swordsman:** Masaki  
  
**Formerly Introduced Duel Monsters Cast:**  
  
-**Celtic Guardian**: Berriez  
-**Mystical Elf**: Shannon  
-**Kojikocy**: Koji  
-**Ancient Elf**: Daimeon  
-**Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman**: Masaki  
-**Neo, the Magic Swordsman**: Neo  
-**Dark Magician Girl**: Sabrina  
-**Protector of the Throne**: Aya  
-**Dark Magician**: Chanron -**Gaia the Feirce Knight/Gaia the Dragon Champion**: Gaia  
-**Black Luster Soldier/Dragon Master Knight**: Ryuujin  
-**Souls of the Forgotten**: Various spirts of dead warriors and nobility  
-**Swordstalker**: Swordstalker  
-**King of Yamimakai**:Kirgen  
-**Sorceror of the Doomed**: Yaji  
-**Baron of the Feind Sword**: Zenow  
-**Mr. Volcano**: King Volcano  
-**Curse of Dragon**: Curse of Dragon  
-**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon**: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
  


* * *

  


**Of Elves and Demons**

Chapter 10

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    Berriez watched over Shannon's sleeping figure, his bloodshot eyes didn't even blink. He tilted his face towards the window as the sun rose over the distant horison. Dust had filled the room allowing the sun's rays to be visible. Berriez followed the golden line until he reached the blue tinge of her face. Suddenly, she began to stir, awakening from a good night's sleep.  
  
    Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked over at Berriez, "Morning, Berriez."  
  
    He was too tired to respond right away, but after a few seconds he replied, "Morning... I'm sooooo tired."  
  
    The door burst open, startling Berriez as Masaki walked in, "Ryuujin says that the three of us are going to have to get to Tsurugi tomorrow. He also said that you can sleep now, Berriez. One of his sevants will keep an eye on Shannon."  
  
    Berriez moved to the bed where she still laid and collapsed down onto it, he was asleep before he hit the sheets. Shannon giggled as she put the covers over him. When she was finished, she turned back to Masaki, "Why do we have to go there?"  
  
    "Because Ryuujin says that they would be good allies. They have the largest army that exists. You, being a princess of the main country in the war, are the one that should be doing this."  
  
    "Okay, but isn't it a little far away?" Shannon looked down at Berriez's face and brushed his hair out of his face."  
  
    "We're going to make a stopover at the Pyro city again," he paid no attention at her actions towards Berriez.  
  
    Shannon let go of his blonde locks and frowned. She didn't like staying there, "Okay. You can go over this tomorrow with both of us again, I'm going to go back to sleep."  
  
    He nodded and walked back out the door as a servant walked in to keep an eye on Shannon. He continued to walk through the castle, heading for his own room. Thought's ran through him about the next day, he was nervous since the danger of traveling had increased imensly from a month ago.  
  
    The messanger that brought the news from Ryuujin ran up to him, "Hey, Masaki!"  
  
    He stopped and turned to the boy who continued speaking, "Are you excited about getting out of here tomorrow? I would be."  
  
    He didn't answer the question, so the boy continued, "I hear that they have some of the best fighters there. I bet even you could find someone that would put up a good fight."  
  
    "..."  
  
    The young boy started to become frustrated with his lack of response, "I know you won't answer this, but... Has anyone ever told you that you don't talk much?"  
  
    "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"  
  
    The boy narrowed his eyes and looked over Masaki. Masaki rolled his eyes, "Listen kid, I'm tired. I have to go tomorrow. I think I'll go and sleep until tomorrow morning. Tell one of the castle servants to get me up im the morning."  
  
    The boy ran off and Masaki headed back towards his room. Back in Shannon's room, she laid with her eyes open watching Berriez as he slept. She finally knew how much har sister was in love. Before she couldn't imagine how much Danielle had loved Gaia but now she understood through her own experience. She would go through hell and back for Berriez.  
  
    Now she worried for the sake of their relationship. The Princess of Tsurugi was supposed to be one of the most beautiful princesses in the world and if Berriez met her he might actually... no he wouldn't do that, after all he was too in love with Shannon.  
  
    She touched his face which was a little cold, probably from staying up for so long. He smiled in his sleep and put his arms around her, pulling her close. Her thoughts drifted from romance to worry when she thought of her parents. She had to get to them, but she couldn't since the servant was watching them, "If only I had my spellbook."  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "Oh, nothing," she turned back to Berriez.  
  
    "You two look great together. When did you meet him?"  
  
    Shannon remembered the time like it was yesterday, "We met when he was coming to take me here, my father sent messangers out to get some escorts before he left."  
  
    "Sounds like a fairy tale."  
  
    "It took one for him to admit that we could have had a relationship in the first place," she took her eyes off Berriez for the first time, "I'm going to sleep now. I need to rest up for tomorrow."  
  
    "Okay."  
  


* * *

  
    Masaki stopped over at the edge of a river bank, watching the water flow past. Berriez already had gotten off his own horse and was currently helping Shannon off of her own. The three were stopping for lunch after riding for seven hours. They had left at five in the morning to get good time on the long journey ahead of them.  
  
    The other two sat down and Masaki went off for a short walk. The midday sun shone down on his face, a cool breeze swept by occasionally as a break to the heat. After ten minutes he came upon a battered up man who looked years beyond his age due to his condition. Noticing Masaki, he walked over to him, collapsing at his feet, "Money... food... help... please..."  
  
    Masaki knelt down and took a biscut from his satchel, "Here, this should hold you over until we get back to our camp. C'mon."  
  
    Maskai took the man's right arm and pulled it over his shoulder, carring him back to the camp as the man ate at the piece of stale bread. Once the two came withing seeing distance of the camp, he noiticed the food that was set out and ran the rest of the way by himself.  
  
    When he caught up, he saw that no one was there except for the srawny man. Berriez and Shannon obviously saw them and decided that it was safe to go for a walk now that there was someone else there to watch their stuff. He walked over to the man who was finishing up on a peice of fruit, "Hungry, huh."  
  
    He nodded and began devouring everything in site. A few minutes later, he sat back against a tree with a satified grin while Masaki wore a look of discontent and bewilderment that the man had finished almost all their food in a matter of minutes, "Thanks."  
  
    "I...I... It's alright," Masaki strained to choke out these words.  
  
    "I been looking for a place to stay for a long time. I ran out of food a few days ago."  
  
    "Oh... there should be a small settlement about a days' walk from here," Maskai wrapped a piece of heavily salted meat, rice balls, and fruit into a package, "Remember, eat this sparingly. Only when you absolutely need to so that you can make it. Once there, they should take care of you."  
  
    "Thanks again. You deserve a reward," at that the man pulled a tattered book out of his tunic.  
  
    "It's alright, keep your book."  
  
    The man laughed, "It's not for you."  
  
    He flipped a few pages and started to read, raising his hand and pointed a finger at Masaki. He watched, oblivious of what was happening until flames burst out of his fingers and enveloped him. He cringed in at the pain that never came and looked back up. He looked at his hands, they didn't burn. Then he noticed his arms beginning to change. His green armor was being replaced by purple and orange robes. His sword became bigger and a symbol appeared on the blade. Fire. He looked over at the man who smiled, "You like?"  
  
    Masaki looked back up at the man and saw Shannon and Berriez come back over the hill that laid on the other side of the feild. They had seen what happened and were equally amazed at what they saw.  
  
    When the two arrived they looked at him in amazement. Then Berriez turned to the young man, "What'd you do to him?"  
  
    "He's now able to control the element of fire," the man smiled in pride, "It's the first time I got that spell right."  
  
    "What happens when you get it wrong?"  
  
    "You would have burst into flames."  
  
    Gaia gulped as he thought of himself catching fire, "Okay... Berriez, Shannon, I think we should get going now."  
  
    "And leave him here?"  
  
    "No worries, he told me where to go. Ta-ta."  
  
    Berriez go on his horse and helpd Shannon onto her own, "Stange little man... Hey! he ate all our food!"  
  
    The three rode off towards Tsurugi. They had already been riding for a few days, only stopping to sleep at the Pyro Kingdom. In a few hours they would be there.  
  


* * *

  
    "Your highness, the princess of Eruhu and her escorts are here to talk about an alliance," the three walked into the throne room of Tsurugi caslte, escorted by thee servants and five guards.  
  
    The queen stood up and looked down at them. Her reddish hair fell onto her purple gown, "Bring them into the meeting hall. They can talk to my daughter there until I finish up with another matter."  
  
    Two of the servants went to usher Masaki and Berriez away until Shannon spoke up, "Berriez has to stay, he's an advisor."  
  
    "Yes princess," the two walked off with Masaki. Leaving the remaining servant and the guards.  
  
    The two princesses sat oppisite eachother and Berriez, now unarmed, took a seat next to Shannon. The Princess of Tsurugi spoke up, "First of all, let's get on personal terms. My name is Diania. What's yours?"  
  
    "My name's Shannon. His is Berriez," seeing how Diania looked st Berriez, she put a hand over his and made sure it was in plain sight.  
  
    Diania smiled, "Hmm... Okay, my mother will join us shortly. Until then we can get started. Let's get down to buisness. What would make us help you, our kingdom has remained uneffected by all this and we can remain neutral and unharmed?"  
  
    "Because we don't know the Feind's true motives. We don't know if they're going for world domination, simple games, or what. You might be indeed affected by the war."  
  
    Diania turned to Berriez, "What do you think about this?"  
  
    "Umm... you should join us so that we can get this war over with."  
  
    Diania signaled for everyone to leave, "You arent much of a politician. You make up for it with looks though."  
  
    Berriez turned red. Shannon tried to hide her disgust and continued on, "He's just trying to get to the point. Are you joining us or not?"  
  
    Diania looked back at Berriez and smiled. She stood up, "Sure, we'll join. But I still have to ask my mom. Don't worry there's no need to discuss this further."  
  
    She walked out of the room, followed by Shannon and Berriez. A servant walked up to the two of them, "I'll escort you two to your rooms now."  
  
    As the two walked together, Shannon kept glancing up at Berriez. He took notice of this, "What's wrong?"  
  
    "Nothing," Berriez didn't look back ahead, he knew something was wrong, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
    "I..."  
  
    Shannon stopped him, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
    Berriez backed off and they soon arrived at the first room, "This is your room, princess. Now, sir, if you'll follow me..."  
  
    Berriez kissed Shannon goodnight and followed the servant to his own room. Once there the servant opened the door for him, "Princess Diania wants to see you early tomorrow morning. We'll get you up."  
  
    Berriez nodded. She probably wanted to talk politics, test him to see if he was really an ambassador. Putting no further thought into it he headed for the door to talk to Shannon but found it locked.  
  
    There must have been a guard outside the door because he explained the reason to Berriez, "Security reasons, kid. Nothing to worry about. Wartime is all."  
  
    Berriez went back to his bed. It was the first night in a long time that he had spent the night alone. He went back to the door, "Can I go talk to Shannon?"  
  
    The door creaked opene and Berriez came out. He was escorted by the guards to her room. When Berriez walked through the door she shot up, startled by the sudden entrance, "Oh... Berriez... it's just you..."  
  
    "Who'd you think it was?" he walked over and sat on the bed. The soft matress sunk under his weight.  
  
    "Diania."  
  
    Berriez laid down next to her, "Huh?"  
  
    "Nothing."  
  
    "Something's wrong, Shannon. You should tell me, maybe I can help," Berriez pulled her back so that she was leaning into his chest.  
  
    "I told you, nothing."  
  
    Berriez let go of her, dropping his hands at her side, "Fine."  
  
    Berriez let out a frustrated sigh. Shannon looked up at him and saw the dissapointed look on his face, then she looked back at her own hands that were seated in her lap, "Berriez, would you ever leave me? Even for Sabrina?"  
  
    "I'd never leave you. Expecially not for someone like her. I love you, Shannon. Nothing will ever change that," He took her hands again, "I'll always love you."  
  
    She smiled, "Good."  
  
    A soft knock was heard on the door, it opened and princess Diania walked in, closing the door behind her, "My mother has to finish up at another meeting tonight so we're going to have the rest of the meeting tomorrow morning."  
  
    Diania eyed Berriez. He seemed oblivious to all of this, "What?"  
  
    "Berriez, I'm sorry, but you can't be there tomorrow. I know that you arent a politician. What politician would be so muscular?"  
  
    Shannon turned red with anger. Thanks to the lack of light, it didn't show, "Diania, I need to get to sleep for tomorrow morning."  
  
    "Okay then, the guards and I will take Berriez back to his room now."  
  
    "He was going to stay with me for a while. Until I fall asleep," Shannon pulled Berriez's arms around herself further.  
  
    "Do you mind if I stay with you guys for a little while. It's been a long time since I've seen anyone even near my age, you guys are only a year older. My parents don't let me leave the castle."  
  
    Not wanting to seem unsensitive, she agreed, "Okay. I guess it'l be alright."  
  
    Diania sat down at the edge of the bed, "Your friend, Ma... something. I saw him in the dining room a few minutes ago. He's not an elf like you two? What's he doing with you guys. He's a Pyro, right?"  
  
    "He's Masaki. He's human, not pyro. We met him around a month ago when he, a few others, and I came to Eruhu to take Shannon to the Dragon Kingdom," said Berriez, leaving out the part where Neo died to save him.  
  
    Shannon got off of Berriez's lap, "Some magician turned him into an elemental warrior. Even I don't know how he did that."  
  
    "You're a spellcaster? I'm more of a warrior. I use small, crystal knives. Can you teach me some magic?"  
  
    Shannon was surprised to see this side of Diania, "Uhh... sure I guess."  
  
    Shannon got off the bed to get the Book of Secret Arts. When she found it, she went back to the bed and sat on Berriez's lap, "Okay, this will allow you to materialize small objects. Like those knives you were talking about. Just go get some and we'll start."  
  
    Diania got up and happily walked out the room to get them. Shannon got off of Berriez, "If you want, you can go to sleep. It's going to take a while for me to teach her this spell."  
  
    Berriez, exhausted, kissed her and laid back onto the bed just as Diania came back in. Shannon lit a candle so she could read, "Okay, let's get started."  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- Sorry for the long wait and the lack of good writing in this chapter. I'm trying to start a website, I'm finishing a fan fiction, and I'm working on a new one. So r/r. 


	11. One word, hope

**Disclaimer**- I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
**A.N.**-  
  
**King_Of_Games**- Oh, about that. I built a new deck that's DARK based, so I need not worry about that anymore. And it does feature Weevils startegy, along with cards that make it so they can't tribute, destroy traps or magic cards, and negates flip effects. Along with Inscet Barrier, it makes it so that they just defend until I wipe them out. Thanks anyways.  
  
**Evil-Fishie**- Tons and tons of thanks for putting me on your favorites list and this fic on your favorites list. I guess you're into DOA and I have a fic for it. It may not have Helena in it, but I guess it's pretty good. It's a Hitomi/Hayate fic. It's starts off bad, but as soon as I finish it, I'm revising it.  
  
**Magicman/Smokegirl**- You just gave me a great idea to add to the ending of this fic. I was planning on having Sabrina and Chanron contribute to the ending. Thanks again for the idea.  
  
**Daughter of the Moon**- Thanks again for reviewing.  
  
**Yoshimo**- Thanks for reviewing again.  
  


* * *

  
**Formerly Introduced Duel Monsters Cast:**  
  
-**Celtic Guardian**: Berriez  
-**Mystical Elf**: Shannon  
-**Kojikocy**: Koji  
-**Ancient Elf**: Daimeon  
-**Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman**: Masaki  
-**Neo, the Magic Swordsman**: Neo  
-**Dark Magician Girl**: Sabrina  
-**Protector of the Throne**: Aya  
-**Dark Magician**: Chanron -**Gaia the Feirce Knight/Gaia the Dragon Champion**: Gaia  
-**Black Luster Soldier/Dragon Master Knight**: Ryuujin  
-**Souls of the Forgotten**: Various spirts of dead warriors and nobility  
-**Swordstalker**: Swordstalker  
-**King of Yamimakai**:Kirgen  
-**Sorceror of the Doomed**: Yaji  
-**Baron of the Feind Sword**: Zenow  
-**Mr. Volcano**: King Volcano  
-**Curse of Dragon**: Curse of Dragon  
-**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon**: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
-**Princess of Tsurugi**: Diania  
-**Queen's Doulbe:** Samantha  
-**Flame Manipulator:** ???  
-**Flame Swordsman:** Masaki  
  


* * *

  


**Of Elves and Demons**

Chapter 11

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    "Basically, we need to take the princess with us to Ryuujin's kingdom for protection. It's heavily fortified there and she'll be safer there than here," Shannon was talking with the Diania's mother. She was trying to get her to allow them to take Diania to the dragon kingdom along with her, she was bound to send a small amount of soldiers.  
  
    "C'mon Berriez, sit down," commanded Daiania, patting the spot next to her. She, Berriez, and Masaki were sitting right outside the doors where Shannon and the queen were talking.  
  
    Masaki was standing near one of the torches, playing around with his new powers again. He had already burnt a finger or two, and at the rate he was going, the other eight would follow. Berriez walked over to her and sat down, "What's taking so long?"  
  
    She latched on to his arm and put her head on his shoulder, "Well, she is asking my mother to take away her only child."  
  
    "It still shouldn't be taking so long. I want to go now," Berriez didn't seem to notice what she was doing.  
  
    "Don't worry about it. This is the quickest way we can do this," Diania replied.  
  
    Masaki walked over to them and sat left of Diania. He looked at Berriez, a little confused about who was currently clinging onto him. Deciding that Shannon might come out any second and take the situation the wrong way, he decided to intervene, "Berriez, can I talk to you?"  
  
    "Uh, sure," Diania let go and he got up, still not noticing anything.  
  
    As the two walked to the far end of the wall, Masaki whispered, "How dense is he?"  
  
    "Huh?"  
  
    "Nothing," he stopped and leaned against the wall, "Berriez, can't you see what's been going on lately?"  
  
    "What do you mean? Nothings going on."  
  
    "Well Diania was getting pretty close to you."  
  
    "She's just my friend. Shannon's too. It's just because she's never met someone her age before."  
  
    "Berriez, all I'm saying is not to let her get too close like she just was. Shannon could have walked out the door and would have gotten the wrong idea," Masaki looked back at her.  
  
    "Okay then... I'll keep my distance. But I'm not going to tell her to back off because if I do and she doesn't really like me like that... then I'll look stupid."  
  
    "What's more important to you, your girlfriend or your pride?"  
  
    Berriez looked over to the door as it opened. They would be able to leave now, "Shannon."  
  
    "Listen, if you want, I'll do it for you," offered Masaki.  
  
    "You'd do that?" Masaki nodded, "thanks."  
  


* * *

  
    Gaia sat in his room, reading an old book that he had received from Danielle. The pages were browned around the edges and torn. It was an old spell book, one that Gaia studied every night looking for a spell that would at least allow him to talk to her. See her. Touch her. Anything. Desperation had overcome him and he was looking for anything that would help. He'd even sent a letter out to the most well known magician in the world, Chanron.  
  
    It'd of couse cause Berriez to get angry, he might even go to the full extent of killing him. What Berriez felt about this didn't matter, Gaia saved the guy's life, he owed him. Not as much as he owes Neo though...  
  
    In a few days the Dark Magician and his assistant would be there to get to work on a spell. Hopefully they'd be done before Berriez and Shannon got back though it was unlikely.  
  
    It was rumored that the Dark Magician possessed an item called Monster Reborn. Hopefully the rumors were true. But then he'd be burdened with the decision of bringing back either Neo or Danielle. That's why he was reading the book now, to find a duplication spell.  
  
    There was a knock on the door, then a servant walked in, "Here's the soup you wanted brought up here, and I have two different selections of wine here.  
  
    Gaia took the two bottles and the young man continued, "Umm... we'd have more of a selection, but they want to save the best wine for the Princess of Tsurugi when she arrives."  
  
    "It's alright, I'll take this one."  
  
    The servant walked back out the room and Gaia put down the book to eat. It didn't stop him from the thoughts of Danielle. He couldn't wait to see her again, she meant the world to him. After she was alive again he vowed nothing would seperate them.  
  
    Koji walked in the room, probably drunk as always, "Hey, Gaia."  
  
    "Hi."  
  
    "Berriez is probably on his way back now. When Chanron and Sabrina get here, you should keep them apart. If Berriez sees him... heh... let's just say someone's gonna die."  
  
    Damn, he must be sober, for once he was thinking right, "I've already taken care of that. We're going to be working on the spell in the armory. The servants are going to be keeping that room prohibited for anyone."  
  
    "Good, I don't want to see Berreiz like that again."  
  
    Gaia nodded and motioned for Koji to sit down, "Do you think it's gonna work?"  
  
    "I don't know. So many legends came up about it that no one knows what it really does anymore. It might heal wounds, it might kill you... you never know," Koji frowned, "You have to let go, Gaia. You shouldn't be taking such a risk with this."  
  
    "I don't care what the price is. Even if it takes my life, it doesn't matter. I'm the reason she's dead. She deserves to live."  
  
    Koji looked out the window at the setting sun. Berriez, Shannon, and Masaki were supposed to leave that morning. That meant that they would be there tomorrow night if they didn't stop over at Volcania. He shook his head, "C'mon. Let's go downstairs."  
  
    "I think I'm gonna stay here for now," he watched as Koji walked out of the room, "Soon, Danielle... soon..."  
  


* * *

  
    The three horses walked up the stairs to the Dragon Kingdom. Two long days had gone by and now night had fallen and the three weary riders: Berriez, Masaki, and Diania were all exhausted. Shannon on the other hand was asleep in Berriez's arms.  
  
    As soon as they entered the city, they were escorted to the castle. Berriez collapsed onto Shannon's bed. Diania wasn't so lucky, she still had to go over a few things with Ryuujin.  
  
    Shannon came through the door a few seconds later and laid down next to him. The two stared into eachother's eyes until Shannon broke the silence, "Berriez, Ryuujin said that they just got back from liberating Eruhu... my parents... there's still no sight of them. They might be dead..."  
  
    Tears didn't fall. She was done crying about them. She face the possibility of loss already. Of couse, Berriez still felt like it was his duty to comfort her. He put a hand on her cheek, "It's alright. Maybe they're just hiding."  
  
    "Berriez, you don't need to shelter me anymore. I always knew that this would happen someday," she took his hand away from her cheek.  
  
    Berriez's eyes softened, "Sorry."  
  
    "You have the right to be concerned," Shannon and Berriez sat up at the sound of knocking on the other side of the door.  
  
    Gaia walked in, "Shannon, Ryuujin and Diania need you."  
  
    Shannon got up from her bed and followed Gaia out of the room. Once out in the hall, he stopped her, "Do you think you could keep Berriez out of the castle tomorrow?"  
  
    "That's what you brought me out of the room for?" he nodded, "Yeah, sure. That would be easy. Why?"  
  
    "Chanron and Sabrina are going to be here tomorrow."  
  
    Shannon frowned, "Why the hell are you bringing that bitch here? You know how much trouble that would cause!"  
  
    Gaia fought back the urge to laugh. He never thought Shannon would use such language, "Princess... calm down. They know how to revive your sister."  
  
    "Really? How?"  
  
    "They own the Monster Reborn," stated Gaia.  
  
    Shannon became confused and she looked back at the door to her room, "Isn't that just a legend?"  
  
    "Apparently not."  
  
    "You actually trust those two? Berriez told you what they did to him, right?"  
  
    "Just because she hurt Berriez doesn't mean that they're being dishonest," trying to convince her that it would be alright to have the two there, he continued on, "Besides, if that never happened, you and Berriez wouldn't be together."  
  
    She realized that he was right. She turned to head back to her room, "Okay, I'll keep him away."  
  


* * *

  
**A.N**- I uhh... I think this chapter was short. And it sucked too. Oh well, I needed to get this chapter up before everyone decided to forget. Besides, I couldn't work with this much because I'm working on a joint fic with a new fan ficiton writer, I'm finally finishing up with my DOA fic, and a few other things. But I just got out of school today, so unless I get writers block, there's a high chance of more frequent (and higher quality) updates. 


	12. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
**A.N.**- Well, as clearly stated on the front page of FF.net, all reviews submitted on 6-4-03 were deleted. My reiview counter went up one so right now, I'll thank whoever reviewed. Anyways, I've been busy lately so I'm sorry for the long waits. Hopefully, since I'm out for the hallowed three months that all students call the great SUMMER BREAK, I'll have some free time... unless my laptop breaks...  
  
Wow, even more reviews didn't show up. Damnit. Okay, thank you to whoever left reviews that didn't show up.  
  
**Magicman/Smokegirl**- Huh? Oh, yeah, the idea you gave me. Thanks again. And thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Evil-Fishie**- Thanks. Glad you like the story.  
  


* * *

  


**Of Elves and Demons**

Chapter 12

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    Chanron stood at the front of the temple's altar, preparing the cereony that would activate the Monster Reborn and revive Danielle. They had made a last minute change to move the ceremony to the Dragon Temple. Hopefully, Shannon and Berriez wouldn't decide to come there.  
  
    He watched as Chanron chanted a summoning spell that would make their item work properly. It had been an hour so far and it was boring him out of his mind, but the thought of things to come kept him awake. Finally, Chanron stepped down from the altar and Sabrina took over where he left off.  
  
    Chanron came over and stood a few feet away from Gaia, "Just a few more hours. Four hours at the most."  
  
    Gaia nodded in reply and yawned, "You could go to sleep for a while. Sabrina or I will get you up in three hours."  
  
    "No, it's alright. I'm just bored."  
  
    "We'll, that's understandable... so what's your relation to the person we're trying to revive."  
  
    "I was her beau. But she probably wont feel the same anyways. If I wasn't such a coward, she'd still be alive."  
  
    "The person is revived with the same memories that they had at the moment of death. If she does turn out to dislike you, she would have when she had committed scuicide. And I don't think that she would have done that if she wasn't still in love with you," Chanron sat down next to him.  
  
    "Then she'll grow to hate me, I'm sure of it," he buried his face in his hands.  
  
    "Don't worry. Just remember, if you don't end up with her, then it wasn't meant to be. There's no point in worrying about it. You'll end up with whoever makes you happy."  
  
    "I don't care. Your talk of fate is bullshit. I don't want anyone but her."  
  
    "You're just saying that because you've spent all these years thinking of her," whispered Chanron. He got up to talk to go and talk to Masaki who came to talk about his new powers.  
  
    Gaia went back to his bored state of mind until thoughts of his lost beloved drifted into his mind. The last day he saw her was the greatest day of his life. That was the day that they had proclaimed their love for eachother. That was the day he had decided to make her his future wife. Unfortunately, he went to get a ring but came back a little too late. As soon as he entered the castle gates, he was summoned to battle.  
  
    Gaia wanted to leave. He couldn't take his mind off of Danielle, not when she was supposed to be conjoured back to life a few feet away. Part of him didn't want her to be brought back. He didn't want to have to face rejection or heartbreak again. But another part wanted to see her and talk to her more than anything.  
  
    He decided to stay so that he would be the first one she would see when she is revived, "Just a few more hours."  
  


* * *

  
    "Sir, the Mythic Dragon, it's been called back!" one of the colonels ran into the throne room, again interrupting Krigen from his sleep.  
  
    "Well then, get an army out before it comes back. Or at least sent some magicians out there so that they can summon Obelisk."  
  
    "Yes sir. Sir, there is a magician at Obelisk's temple. Same with Osiris's We just need to find Ra's."  
  
    "Just hurry up and summon the two. That's all that matters. If the elves or their allies do manage to summon Ra, Obelisk and Osiris would be able to dispose of it rather quickly."  
  
    "Yes sir. We're sending out out fastest messenger out. The two God's should be summoned by tomorrow."   
    "Good. Good. Now, it'll be over with."  
  


* * *

  
    Shannon and Berriez headed towards the temple that, unknown to both of them, Chanron and Sabrina were both summoning Danielle back to life. The day had been long so far and the eveing was beginning, turning the sky orange and Berriez was slightly annoyed that Shannon wouldn't let him go back to the castle to get some sleep, "Please, Shannon, I'm tired."  
  
    "For the millionth time, no. I'm tired of being in there."  
  
    "But we just went out to Tsurugi. Wasn't that long enough?" the two walked towards the temple doors but were abruptly stopped by Diania who called the other princess over.  
  
    "Umm... there's these two magicians in there and Gaia said not to let Berriez in here. He said that the magicians wanted to move the revival ceremony here instead. He didn't have time to tell you."  
  
    Shannon nodded and went to Berriez who was standing idly a few feet away, "Berriez, on second thought, let's go back to the castle. You need your rest."  
  
    "I'm tired of walking, let just go inside and sit down for a while," he started for the doors but Diania blocked his way.  
  
    "There's a bench over there," she motioned to one.  
  
    Berriez, finally realizing that something was wrong, moved the young princess aside and stormed through the doors. Everyone in the room except for Chanron, who was currently continuing the ceremony, jerked their heads toward the door. Berriez instantly noticed Sabrina who instantly came to him, pleading for him not to do anything foolish, "Berriez, leave Chanron alone."  
  
    He loosened his grip on his sword and looked down from the wizard that stood on the altar, down at his former girlfriend, "Give me a good reason."  
  
    "Because... just don't do it. It wouldn't help your chances of getting me back at all."  
  
    "So you finally realize how I felt about you?"  
  
    Sabrina looked down, then looked up at Chanron, "I knew all along."  
  
    "Then why did you do that to him?" Shannon interjected, coming to Berriez's side then hooking her arm around his.  
  
    "Because, he wasn't there-"  
  
    "So that doesn't mean that you should do that to him." she interrupted.  
  
    Sabrina rolled her eyes and moved her view from Berriez to his companion, "If you'd let me finish."  
  
    "I don't really give a damn about you anymore," Berriez got himself back into the conversation.  
  
    Sabrina's eyes softened and watered up a little, but she binked the few tears away, "Likewise. Just don't interrupt Chanron."  
  
    Berriez looked up at him. He was glancing down from the altar as he cast the spell, angry eyes filled with hatred were cast upon him. Berriez returned the gaze, just to intimidate him, but with no avail. The spellcaster just moved his head to the right, giveing the spell undivided attention.  
  
    "Let's go, Berriez," Diania didn't really understand everything, but she knew that it hurst Berriez, so she decided that it was enough.  
  
    He didn't move from his current spot, and looked back down at Sabrina. She couldn't face him, and looked down at the floor, "I'm guessing you want closure?"  
  
    He didn't reply, he wanted to hear what she had to say, "Well, you weren't there during my training. Those few years... the time apart gradually made everything we had go away. Chanron was there for me, especially when I was suffering over not seeing you-"  
  
    Before she could finish, he turned to leave, "Berriez, wait."  
  
    The female magican looked away from him, right into Shannon's angry eyes. Not able to face her, she walked back up to the altar.  
  
    Shannon planned on staying there to see her sister when she would be revived. She knew that it wasn't the right time to talk to Berriez, he had to blow off some steam first. After all, it was her sister and she hadn't seen her in years.  
  


* * *

  
    _"The descent of this mighty creature shall be heralded by burning winds and twisted land. And with the coming of this horror, those who draw breath shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber. Obelisk the Tormentor, rise!"_  
  


* * *

  
    Berriez found his way to his room. When he opened the door, a rush of cool air blew out and he walked in. The door creaked shut behind him. He couldn't break his promise to himself, he couldn't want her back. The door slowly opened and Diania's head glanced through the opening, "Berriez?"  
  
    "Oh... uhh... come in," Berriez, turned back around when she came in, then lit a candle which illuminated the room.  
  
    "Berriez, what went on back there?"  
  
    "Nothing, too many people know about it already."  
  
    "Fine."   
    Berriez sat down on his bed and picked up a tattered book on the nightstand. Soon after he bagan reading, Diania interrupted again, "How long do you think the war will last?"  
  
    Sighing, Berriez put down the book, "Not long, the Mythic Dragon should take care of it."  
  
    "Ryuujin is planning on a peace treaty with the demon's king, Kirgen."  
  
    "Hmmm..." Berriez didn't really feel like talking, but just to be nice, he continued to talk to her, knowing that she never had any friends, "Why?"  
  
    She sat down next to him, "I'm just tired of this. I know wars usually last for years, but these last months have seemed so long for me. Even though we were neutral, it affected us. Other elven countries in the war kept asking for money to support their campaign."  
  
    "Well you'll have to get used to the war. It could very well become a lot longer than we thought."  
  
    The princess now laid back on the bed next to Berriez and faced him, "I remember... when I was a little girl I'd spend all day in the castle courtyard chasing butterflies, squirells, and birds around, thinking that we could become friends... then crying when they ran away. Now I finally have friends. You and Shannon are the only ones I have. You're a soldier and Shannon's a target. If I were to lose you two..."  
  
    "Don't worry. That won't happen because I'm just a bodyguard right now and Shannon is in good hands."  
  
    "I hope you're right. I don't know what I'd do without you two," Shannon changed the subject to what she thought was something lighter, "What were you like as a kid?"  
  
    "I was put in an orphanage by my parents when I was three. I wandered out one day and a clan of Celts found me covered in snow a few days later. Then the rest of my life, I was trained to fight. That's basically it."  
  
    Diania put her hand on his chest, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have had to remind you about that."  
  
    He moved her hand off of himself, "It's alright, I loved being trained."  
  
    "Do you think you can go back to the temple yet?"  
  
    "Yea."  
  


* * *

  
    _"The heavens twist and thunder roars, signaling the coming of this ancient creature, and the dawn of true power. Slifer The Sky Dragon, rise!"_  
  


* * *

  
    "Lord Kirgen! The two God's have been summoned, but they're just standing there like statues. We don't know what's wrong."  
  
    "There is a certain phrase that has to be said to get any of the three God's in your command. Look it up and get these Gods to destroy the elves as soon as possible!"  
  
    "Yes, Lord Kirgen."  
  


* * *

  
    Berriez walked into the temple the way did before, but he tried to keep his gaze down from Sabrina and Chanron. He walked up to Shannon and took a seat next to her. She took his hand, "Just a few more minutes, Berriez. My sister! My sister is going to be back."  
  
    It lightened Berriez's mood to see her so happy. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Ryuujin came into the room, drawing the attention of everyone but Chanron who was working on the spell, in a rather calm matter considering the grave message he had, "Princess Shannon, Princess Diania, if you would."  
  
    The two outside to him knowing that it had something to do with the war. Shannon spoke first, "Yes?"  
  
    "Rumors have been going around that the demons have found two of the three Gods. Now it has been confirmed. They have been summoned," Ryuujin's expression didn't change.  
  
    "But I thought that was just a legend!" Shannon silently exclaimed, not to cause alarm to the rest that were in the room.  
  
    Diania, who was confused by this, kept on listening. The talk of Gods was foregin to her ears. Shannon continued, "Why arent we dead yet then?"  
  
    "Apparently, they don't know how to get them to stop standing around," he almost laughed at this. His face then turned serious, "They have summoned the Immense Divine Soldier of Obelisk and the Saint Dragon of Osiris. The last, the Winged Divine Dragon of Ra still remains unfound. But it wouldn't make a difference, two Gods against one would surely be a massacre. There's only one chance."  
  
    "What's that?"  
  
    "The unstoppable, Exodia."  
  
    "Now I know _that's_ just a legend," stated the elven princess as she rolled her eyes as the human princess left, knowing that she couldn't hold a part in this conversation.  
  
    "That may be, but if the Three Gods turned out to be true, the chances for Exodia increase thousandfold."  
  
    "A thousand times zero equals zero..."  
  
    "Shannon, it's our only chance."  
  
    "Then why are you talking to us?"  
  
    "Because we need Berriez. Common knowlege is that there has to be five sacrifices, one of each race. One human, one dwarf, one pyro, one demon, and one elf."  
  
    "Berriez..." tears welled up in her eyes, "No!, you can't take Berriez! He's all I have."  
  
    "But we have a servant filling the spot for humans, Koji for the dwarfs, King Volcano for the pyros, a POW for the feinds. But no one for the elves."  
  
    "No! Hell no!"  
  
    "They'll die honorably. They'll be martyrs."  
  
    "No... no... He can't... I can't."  
  
    Ryuujin knew that she meant by _I can't_, it was too early for her to let go, "Shannon, he's just the first of many."  
  
    "Just the first? Berriez... no. He isn't the first of many, you take me for some sort of slut?"  
  
    "I didn't mean it like that-"  
  
    She slapped him across the face, "You are not going to take him," with that she walked back inside.  
  


* * *

  
**A.U.**- Sorry for the long wait. R/R please. 


	13. Anger: a curse

**A.N.**- Sorry for the long wait. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
**Magicman/Smokegirl**- Thanks. Mr. Volcano is supposed to be basically, the most honorable king if you overlook his temper. He'd do anything to protect his kingdom, even sacrifice himself.  
  
**Dragon C. Chan**- Thanks for reveiwing.  
  
**Evil-Fishie**- Thanks for reviewing again.  


* * *

  


**Of Elves and Demons**

Chapter 13

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    Berriez was waiting for Shannon outside the temple with the rest of the brave souls who had volunteered for sacrifice. He was staring down at the horse's mane in deep thought. He couldn't do this, he couldn't leave her. He couldn't leave Shannon.  
  
    Why did things have to go wrong when they were just getting good? Because of the damn Feinds, thats why. Those bastards have screwed him over again and again, now they've hit home. They were taking him away from his beleoved.  
  
    If he ran into one on the way, he vowed that he would slaughter them with his bare hands. But that wouldn't happen, Ryuujin was making them take a route that would be impossible for the feinds to get to.  
  
    The giant doors of the temple, gaining the attention of those who looked on. Shannon and her sister came out first, followed by Chanron and Sabrina. Gaia immediately dismounted his horse and ran to Danielle, embracing her as soon as he got to her.  
  
    Shannon solemly walked over to Berriez and looked up at him. Tears were falling down her face so he lifted her up onto the horse in front of her. He rested his head on her shoulders, "Stop crying. You're sister is back, you should be happy. Look at her, she's happy."  
  
    Shannon glanced over at her sister and Berriez moved his head to her other shoulder to allow her to. Without a word, she looked back down at her hands which were covered by the swordsman's own. Shannon sniffled, "How can I be happy? I'm going to lose you."  
  
    "Because, you have your sister back. She's family to you. I'm not. Compared to her, I should mean nearly nothing to you," explained Berriez as he moved his hands around her waist.  
  
    "But you _do_ mean more to me than she does. Berriez, she's my sister, you're my inamorato. I love you a lot more," one of her tears fell onto his hands.  
  
    Berriez kissed her neck passionately, causing her to moan. Then he released and sat upright, "Shannon, please. Forget me for now. You're sister is back and you should be happy. You should go talk to her now."  
  
    "Berriez, we only have a few more days left. However long it takes to find the Temple of Exodia. I don't want to waste it."  
  
    "Just go talk to her, you'll be riding with me the full trip anyways. This is time you can spend with her before you lose me."  
  
    She obediently went to her sister. Berriez watched on as she again burst into tears infront of Danielle and he watched as her sister mouth something alond the lines of 'what's wrong'. He then moved on to join Koji who was again at the mercy of alcohol, only this time to drown fear and regret.  
  
    As soon as Berriez sat down, the dwarf began talking, "Shoulda never volunteered myself, there are sooooooo many types of drinks I haven't tried... other things too, but most of all, drinks."  
  
    Berriez wanted to punch his friend's face in at that remark. Alcahol? He had worse thing to lose than damn drinks, "Well, I have to leave something more improtant behind."  
  
    "What's that?"  
  
    "Nothing you would understant while you're hammered. Sober, up, then I'll tell you," Berriez looked over at Ryuujin, the one who was sending him to his death.  
  
    "Yeah, I forgot, money. Don't wanna leave money either."  
  
    Berriez snatched the wooden flask from Koji and threw it over the ledge into the lake, "Keep of the beer, it's gonna ruin your liver."  
  
    "Hey! I half half a mind to-"  
  
    "Yeah, beer leaves you half a mind. No wonder," Berrez looked at his friend who was trying to get the flask out of the water with his sword.   
    "You should be glad that you're going to be sacrificed, if not I'd slice your throat right now!"  
  
    Berriez rolled his eyes and Ryuujin called out to everyone, "Okay everyone, mount your horses, it's time to head out."  
  
    At that everyone got onto their horses and Shannon went to Berriez, her face tear-stained. He gently lifted her onto the horse after he got on, "Just a few more days, the war will be over. You can finally go back to living in peace."  
  
    "No, I can't. I'll never be able to again," Shannon's tone was quiet, broken.  
  
    Berriez knew that she was being broken down from the inside, he couldn't take it, "Shannon, when this is over, I want you to find someone that will be good for you. Someone who cares for you."  
  
    "No, there's not one that can replace you."  
  
    Berriez took one hand off of the reigns and took one of her hands, "That may be, but you need to be happy. I can't die peacefully without being sure that you'll recover."  
  
    "I'd rather do what my sister did."  
  
    "So you want me to regret this, huh? Fine, I just thought that you might care about me more than that."  
  
    "No, I don't want you to die at all."  
  
    "Well, it's either I die now and save you, your sister, and the rest of the world... or... we die later at the hands of the Gods, along with everyone else," he kissed the back of her head and the scent of her perfume flowed into his noses, "God, I'll miss you."  
  
    "No you won't, we'll find some other way. Maybe the last of the Three Gods could defeat the other two."  
  
    "That's impossible. Even if it was the most powerful of the three, Ra can't stand up to the combined power of the other two."  
  
    Shannon was losing hope, Berriez was right. There was no other way, "Berriez, you can't leave me. You can't sacrifice yourself. Why can't Ryuujin get some other elf?"  
  
    "Because there were no other elves except for you and I that were at the dragon kingdom," Berriez let go of her hand and grabbed the reigns.  
  
    "Berriez, I can't live without you, don't do this."  
  
    "That's why I want you to pick a suitor when this war is over with," Berriez couldnt see her face, but could sense the wet tears that were streaming down her face.  
  
    "Tell me something Berriez," she managed to choke out, "Do you want to die?"  
  
    "No. To tell the truth, I'm scared out of my mind. I can't imagine what it will be like to be dead, will it hurt? Everyone fears the unknown. At least I do. I don't want to go through with this as much as you do."  
  
    "Then why are you."  
  
    "Because, I've realized that there is other way and that I'll die anyways if I don't do this. So will you. I'm doing this for you. No one else."  
  
    Shannon began to speak but Berriez continued, "No one else."  
  


* * *

  
    "They're headed for the elven kingdom that took in the survivors of Eruhu. But for such massive creatures, they don't seem to be moving to fast. Especially Obelisk."  
  
    "Well we shouldn't force them, we're lucky enough that they can be controled. If we force them, they might turn on us. Let them go at their current pace," Kirgen picked up his sword, "And now that the Gods have taken care of the Mythic Dragon, we can finally get out of here and continue our attck."  
  


* * *

  
    Everyone had arrived at the Temple of Exodia three days after they had left the Dragon Kingdom. They were all asleep except for a handfull, which included the demon and his two guards. Berriez was resting against the golden walls with Shannon in his arms. He looked down at her and gently moved her off of himself as to not wake her up.  
  
    He walked over to Ryuujin who was reading the inscriptions on the walls, "We've been here for almost three hours now. When are we going to get this over with?"  
  
    "I've been looking for the sacrificial room the whole time, be patient."  
  
    "I want it done before everyone wakes up."  
  
    He still didn't take his eyes off the heiroglyphics, "You mean Shannon."  
  
    "Yeah, I do. Now hurry it up," snapped Berriez. He then walked back to Shannon.  
  
    A few seconds after he sat down, Diania came over to him, sat down, and placed her head on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"  
  
    "Yeah."  
  
    "I know how it feels, you have to do something that you fear the most. I was going to have to marry some snotty prince when I turned seventeen. Luckily, he was killed by the feinds. Guess they're good for something, huh?" the attempt to lighten his mood didn't work, he seemed to be ignoring her. Either that or he was in deep thought, "Berriez... cheer up, you'll be a hero for this."  
  
    "What good is it being a hero if you're going to be dead?" he still didn't look up at her and began to fidget with the gem on the end of his sword.  
  
    "You will be remembered. Everyone will look up to you. Kids alover the world will want to be like you. It's better than dying of old age, isn't it?"  
  
    "Diania, I'm sixteen! I have so much left to do in my life. Besides, I don't care about being famous. And I'm not doing anything that is heroic. I'm a sacrifice," snapped Berriez, "Sa-cri-fice. Get it? If I died while slaying some feirce enemy, and did indeed kill him, I would be a hero, not like this."  
  
    "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help," she lifted her head up and peered into his usually feirce eyes. They were mixed with fear, sorrow, regret, and a touch of anger, "I'm sorry..."  
  
    Berriez looked down from her gaze and set his sword down. It crashed to the floor with a loud clang. It awoke Shannon and a few others in a three foot raidus, "Shit."  
  
    "What, you didn't want to talk to me again before you had to go through with... _this_," she looked up at Diania, "Oh, hi."  
  
    The younger princess smiled brightly and giggled. Shannon sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Berriez picked up his sword and put it back into his sheath, "No, I just didn't want you to witness the sacrificial ceremony. I didn't want you to know if it went on at all."  
  
    The elvish princess opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted, "How do you think she'd feel if she woke up and then come to the harsh realization that her best friend is dead?"  
  
    "Sorry, it was selfish of me."  
  
    Shannon became confused, "Selfish?"  
  
    "Yeah, I guess that it was just to reduce my pain than to reduce yours. It was selfish."  
  
    Diania was called over be Ryuujin. Her knowlege of inscriptions and ancient history should be able to help. When she was gone, Shannon pulled herself closer to Berriez, "It's cold in here."  
  
    Berriez took a blanket out of his knapsack and covered the princess and himself with it. Akward silence fell upon them which became eerie from the sound of wind passing through the entrance and from deep inside the temple. Then there were the footsteps heard from Ryuujin's large iron boots and Diania's high heels, a combination of clanking and tapping that would easily drive a man insane.  
  
    Then the demon went into another frenzy; growling, hissing, grunting. All followed by the sound of jingling chains and the shouts of his two guards for him to calm down.  
  
    Berriez looked across the room into the darkness, broken by torchlight under which Gaia held his beloved. Even asleep he looked ready to attack anything that would touch her, yet it looked like something out of a painting. Berriez wondered if he and Shannon looked that good together.  
  
    Gaia was awakened be the demon, but didn't let go of his possession, he just pulled her closer along with the blanket, and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. But not before kissing her on the back of her head.  
  
    He glanced down at Shannon to see that she had fallen asleep again. No wonder she was so tired, she had been up the full three days either taking control of the horse or fighting back tears. He banged his head onto the wall behing him with just enough force for it not to hurt. Why had he saud yes to Ryuujin? Just when things were getting better for Shannon, this had to happen.  
  
    Berriez got up and walked over to the demon, trying to hold back from taking his sword to it's neck. When he got over to him, he motioned for the guards to give him the chains. They did and left him alone with the demon.  
  
    As soon as they were gone, Berriez punched the demon in it's stomache. It collapsed to the floor with a gasp, clutching where the swordsman's fist had connected. It spoke with it's raspy voice, it was somewhat high also, it spoke in such a tone that Berriez couldn't help but feel sorry for it, "Whayyy.... whay you do these to me?"  
  
    Berriez's expression softened in sympathy, then became just as fersome as ever. The demon looked up in horror, knowing what would come. Berriez kicked it in the stomache where he had been punched earlier. The demon let out a gasp, "That's for Shannon."  
  
    "Pleassssss stop!" it cried  
  
    "This, is for Neo!" again he kicked it in the head.  
  
    "Noooo!"  
  
    "And this is for all the trouble your kind has caused for us," the demon clutched it's stomache in defense, but the elf went for his head. It went back with a snap. It had dazed the demon and a green fluid started down from it's face. He couldn't tell if it was blood, sweat, or tears.  
  
    Berriez was about to kick again but King Volcano stopped him. Now, since his head was cleared of the blind anger towards the demon, he could hear it crying, sobbing, gasping for breath. Asking for pity. Volcano spoke up, "He's going to be sacrificed anyway. Leave him be. He's in enough pain."  
  
    "He deserves every bit of it," Berriez started back again.  
  
    Volcano pulled him back, "No, he doesn't. The demons are forced to fight. The king was the only one of them that actually wants this done."  
  
    "But they're following him."  
  
    "Because they are faithful."  
  
    "Pleassss guud seer. Have merssssy on meee. I'm forsed to kill."  
  
    Berriez looked at Volcano, he was horrified at Berriez's actions. Then down at the demon. A pang of guilt struck his heart. He then kicked the demon again, it started to sob louder. Berriez again lined up, but was thrown back by the Pyro King and Berriez glared up at him, "That is quite enough Berriez! I will not tolerate this any longer! Now you go back over to where you were and await your time!"  
  
    The king turned around in disgust and knelt down and helped the demon to sit down, then gave him a drink from his canteen. Berriez frowned in disgust, "Bastard."  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- Well in this part, I wanted to show the somewhat, angrier side of Berriez. This whole fic, he's been pictured as the "honorable" warrior. Beisdes, what is a hero without a dark side? Anyways, R/R. Sorry for the long wait. 


	14. Done

**A.N.**- Sorry for the long wait. I also put up another songfic, but it didn't come out as I would have liked. It is Jou's POV to Nas's One Mic. Not for little kiddies who can't take profanity.  
  
**Yoshimo**- Read ahead, you'll be surprised.  
  
**Dragon C. Chan**- Yeah... read ahead also. Can't think of anything to say...  
  
**Magicman/Smokegirl**- They are right pissed... at the elves. At least most of them. It's kinda like the Nazis in WWII. Kirgen made them beleive that the elves were the source of all their problems.  
  


* * *

  


**Of Elves and Demons**

Chapter 14

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    The group filed out in the large, damp room that Ryuujin had just found. Diania was standing near the altar, reading inscriptions for the sacrificial process. No dbout she had second thoughts about this too, but it was the only way, "Put the demon over there."  
  
    The two guards brought the demon to the southeast area of the star-shaped platform where she indicated, then chained it to the floor. It didn't move, it was too exhausted from Berriez's attack.  
  
    No one knew about it, the only ones who had seen were Berriez, King Volcano, and the demon. The pyro promised he wouldn't tell amd the POW was too scared. It stayed silent, waiting for him to be one of those responsible for the destruction of his own kind.  
  
    Berriez awaited the princess's directions to his own spot and Shannon clutched his arm and held back tears as Berriez failed to do the same. Gaia came running into the room from outside where his guard post was, "Ryuujin, what the hell is taking so long? Obelisk is in sight now. They know we're here and are coming to stop us."  
  
    King Volcano boarded his platform and Gaia yelled toward Diania, "Have you found anything yet?"  
  
    "Yeah, I found where everyone but Berriez and the servant goes, haven't I?"  
  
    "Well hurry it up!" Gaia yelled over a rumbling sound outside.  
  
    "Be patient! You're not helping!"  
  
    Danielle walked over to her sister, "Sorry about this."  
  
    "It's not your fault. You can't, nor could have prevented this."  
  
    Danielle frowned, "There is," with that she walked over to Ryuujin who was joined by Gaia.  
  
    Shannon watched to see what her sister had in mind. Gaia looked horrified at what he had heard, then remembering that she and her sister were both half elf, she knew her sister's request. She would go instead.  
  
    She pulled Berriez over to her sister just in time to hear Gaia's last attempt to stop her, "Please, you just got back."  
  
    "That's just it. You all were used to me being gone. It'll be like you would have never used the Monster Reborn to revive me. Besisdes, I'm doing this for my sister."  
  
    Berriez spoke up, "What's this about?"  
  
    Ryuujin spoke for Danielle so that she could still try to convince Gaia to let go, "She's going in your place."  
  
    "She doesn't have to do that for me. I'm prepared to die."  
  
    "She's not doing it for you, she's doing it for her sister," Ryuujin turned away as Diania called out the place for the last two.  
  
    "The human goes at the top, and Berriez... Berriez goes obviously in the center," she turned from the tablet and walked over to the group. Then realized that Danielle was going in Berriez's place, "Berriez you're going to be alright?"  
  
    She hugged him in releif and he looked over at Shannon for a way out, she just faintly smiled, then turned to her sister who stood at the platform, "Thank you... I'll never forget you."  
  
    "I know," her sister smiled in reply. Berriez couldn't help but admire her bravery, she did what she couldn't. Give up the ones she loved to save them, without even a second thought.  
  
    Gaia had left the room, unable to watch the sacrifice. Ryuujin began to read the inscription for the ceremony to begin. The roof opened up and the platform began to rise. After it reached the right level, the roof closed up and everyone but Ryuujin made way up a few stairs to the roof.  
  
    Once upstairs, the dragon-king's chant was heard as an echo and a bright yellow light took the sillouette form of Exodia. Berriez looked at the rest of the group, and saw that they were all equally amazed at what was happening. He took Shannon's hand, "I don't think we should see this."  
  
    "No, I need to," the light took a solid form, Exodia. The platform that the sacrificials were standing on dissapeared and the five rose and took on the same light that Exodia had been a few seconds ago.  
  
    Their cries of pain was shrill and seemed as if they were being screamed into their ears. The lights traveled into their spots on Exodia. It was over, Exodia was in their control, Ryuujin came up to the roof, "Well, okay... uhh... why isn't it moving?"  
  
    "Maybe it moves as slow as those Gods?" suggested Diania, "Look, they still arent even that close."  
  
    "Maybe..."  
  
    "Look! Another army!" one of the demon's guards yelled from the other side of the roof.  
  
    "They musta thought that the Gods were too slow," Gaia came up from the lower floor. And loaded his bow, "Lets not give those bastards enough time to destroy Exodia before he can do anything."  
  
    Everyone loaded their own bows and began firing at the oncoming offensive line. It barely phased them, only a few fell while the rest who were much stronger went on with arrows sticking out from their limbs.  
  
    Berriez watched as someone dissapeared from the center of the offense just as Ryuujin shouted out the command for Exodia to attack, "Exodia, obliderate!"  
  
    The army dissenagrated under a bright light. One of the guards sighed in releif, "Thank god, I thought that we'd have to fight through that."  
  
    Suddenly a hole appeared below Shannon and she fell through, Berriez quickly went after her. The hole sealed before anyone else could follow.  
  
    Berriez found Shannon and took her hand, then released it when King Kirgen appeared oppisite them, "Ah, the reason this war started is here now... and look so is her faithful protector. Well, welcome to the Shadow Realm you two. This is where you will meet death at my hands."  
  
    Berriez drew his sword, "If we win, you'll let us out of here."  
  
    "If you win, take this crystal from around my neck and use it to get out. If you win, you deserve it. But you most likely wont."  
  
    The demon king drew his large sword and charged at them, Shannon activated a defensive sheild which protected her from his attack. Berriez on the other hand dodged to the side and the king, realizing that he couldn't break the sheild, went after Berriez.  
  
    He swung a horisontal blow at Berriez which he blocked. He slid back a few feet and came back with an offensive attack, hitting Kirgen in the stomach three out of five times. He stumbled back in pain and struck towards Berriez again, knocking him to the side.  
  
    "You fight well for such a weak, little elf."  
  
    Berriez sneered back at him in reply and jumped in the air. Kirgen moved forward so that Berriez landed behind him, then struck him with his palm, sending him flying into Shannon's sheild, he hit it and a ripple went across the surface. He could faintly hear her appoligise.  
  
    He got up and shook off the pain in his arm and charged at the demon. He set up like a batter and struck Berriez as hard as he could with the broad end of the sword, again sending him back but this time, far over the sheild.  
  
    Shannon let down her sheild to run to him, but Kirgen grabbed her arm, "Let go of me!"  
  
    "Right. Okay, whatever you say, princess," Kirgen laughed. Shannon angered and shocked him with one of her many attack spells.  
  
    He was stunned momentarily but still long enough for Berriez to be recovered. Since they were still at long range, Berriez took out his bow and loaded it with three arrows. He fired and all three hit the demon's head.  
  
    Kirgen tore out the arrows and clutched his face in pain. This gave Berriez the time he needed to get closer. Once withing striking range, Berriez slashed for the arm that held the sword. It fell to the ground along with the bloody limb. Kirgen fell to the ground, now holding the spot where his arm used to be, "Curse you, elf."  
  
    A new arm burst out of the hole in his body and he picked up his sword, "I may not be able to see you, elf. But my senses are trained to the fullest. Get anywhere near me, and I'll kill you."  
  
    "Fine," Berriez backed up toward Shannon and loaded his bow again, then aiming for the head, released. Kirgen raised his hand and caught all three. Berriez hoped it was a fluke and fired again. This time only one hit.  
  
    "Arrows won't do any good, they are too weak.  
  
    Berriez frowned at the beast's words and gave the bow and his quiver to Shannon, "Use these to distract him."  
  
    She nodded and began firing at the demon who caught them all. Berriez went around to the other side and walked up as silently as he could while dodging the arrows that missed Kirgen altogether.  
  
    Kirgen stopped and let a few arrows hit his chest, "I can smell you elf."  
  
    He raised his sword with one hand and brought it down, Berriez rolled out of the way and slashed upward at the monter's back. A huge gash opened up and green blood spilled out. Kirgen cried in pain again, and fell to the ground.  
  
    Berriez tore the crystal off his neck and threw it over to Shannon, "Here."  
  
    He turned back to the beast in front of him, and drove his own sword into the back of Kirgen's neck. He coughed up blood, and died from his own weapon.  
  
    He went over to Shannon and the two of themclosed their eyes. When they were opened, they found themselves standing on the roof as they did before, but this time the three Gods were all withing striking distance, and Ra could be seen summoning fire from the pit of it's stomach. Ryuujin found that Exodia was again ready to attack, "Exodia, obliderate!"  
  


* * *

  
    After the war, everyone returned to their normal lives. Ryuujin came back as the Supreme Leader of the Dragon Kingdom this time, not just the heir to the Black Luster throne. Gaia went back to his old life as a knight. Diania took over her late parents' throne and eventually was forced to pick a suitor. Maskai became a wanderer and entered various tournaments for the prize money. Berriez began work at the castle as Shannon's personal attendant and guard. The two later married.  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- Yeah, crappy ending, I know. But hey I don't care. I'm starting another Jounouchi/Mai fic sometime soon, so I wanted this done and over with. And another DOA fic too. So anyways, R/R. And special thanks to **Magicman**, dude, you've been with me since the beginning. Hope you can read up on my next fic. 


End file.
